


Без правил

by Korolevich_Elisei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich_Elisei/pseuds/Korolevich_Elisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Годы один за другим срываются в жаркое лето, и вот им уже восемнадцать, они разбросаны по городу, откинуты друг от друга сотней обстоятельств, не друзья и не «никто» друг другу. Они так ничего и не поняли, не увидели, и кажется, что прошлое так и останется в прошлом, но судьба, эта упорная сука, никогда не отпускает людей просто так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без правил

Свет старых уличных фонарей холодными пятнами стелился по площадке. Крики, ругань, отрывистые команды и хриплое дыхание объединялись и приглушённым фоном, будто сквозь толщу воды, били по барабанным перепонкам. Если бы могла баскетбольная площадка превратиться в ринг, то именно на его краю Куроко и стоял бы. Игроки – десять высоких, гибких фигур, будто огромные кошки на двух лапах, – носились по асфальту с ужасающей скоростью, кажется, не останавливались ни на миг, и в резких движениях их сквозила какая-то животная дикость. Кто-то падал, сбитый с ног, раздирал ладони, подымался снова, а потом действия мелькали, как на экране: пас, пробежка, противостояние защите и опять пас. Они играли в баскетбол так, будто дрались друг с другом, и от игры здесь остался лишь голый костяк: только основные условия и счёт, что выводили мелом за периметром разметки. Они играли грязно, ожесточённо, как никогда бы не позволили себе играть на досках паркета, и не было правил, которым бы они подчинялись.

«Все дороги ведут в Рим» – фраза другого мира, другой страны и совершенно других народов, но есть в ней что-то мистическое, пугающее в своей непреклонности, как нависший над Эдипом рок. Дело не в политическом влиянии и не в особенностях транспортных сообщений у римлян, суть в том, что, куда бы ты ни шёл, как бы ни рвался, судьба сожмёт свои зубы у тебя на загривке и протащит по грязи и камням именно туда, где ты должен оказаться. Судьба – это упорная, изворотливая сука, которая раз за разом швыряет тебя в стену, чтобы ты эту стену пробил.  
Куроко не знал, зачем он вышел из дома тем вечером. Душное лето тяжёлым жаром накрыло город, просачивалось сквозь щели в окнах, вязким теплом обматывало лопасти вентиляторов, и не было от него спасения, ни в стенах, ни за ними. Дни текли медленно, как смола, и стрелки часов двигались с места только за тем, чтобы потом вернуться в ту же точку. На столе перед Куроко лежали раскрытые учебники и тетрадь, и пылинки кружили в последних отсветах заката, наверное, всё те же, что и последние два месяца. Вдавленные в бумагу чёрные иероглифы будто расплывались, становились глубже, и Тэцуе казалось, что если он прочтёт ещё хоть один, то его вывернет наизнанку. А ещё ему казалось, что тяжёлые свинцовые шары бились о внутренние стенки его черепа, ломали кость, и среди этого бильярда не было места ни единой формуле или тезису. Самому Куроко не было нигде места, ни в одном из четырёх углов.  
Тэцуе нужно было бежать, если не от жары, то от гнетущей тишины собственной комнаты, и именно это он и сделал, наскоро натянув футболку.

Утонувшее в сизых сумерках небо не помещалось в решётку из переплетённых пальцев, Куроко брёл по тротуару, запрокинув голову, и проносившиеся мимо машины оглушали его своим рёвом. Тэцуя всегда думал, что учился неплохо, во всяком случае, когда он вообще об этом думал – несколько секунд в день, между ударами тяжёлого мяча о паркет, – но оказалось, что быть хорошим распасовщиком недостаточно, чтобы поступить в Токийский Университет. Улицы извивались, как змеи, прыгали под ноги потёртые зебры, и зажигались десятками фонари. Закрывались ставни магазинов, а лавочников давно и след простыл – путь становился чище, будто выжженное поле. Теперь у Куроко было очень много времени на то, чтобы думать, слишком много, и кипы книг, разложенных по его маленькой комнате, ни на миг не прерывали этот процесс.  
У Куроко не было проблем с целями, не было проблем с тем, чтобы пахать на износ, но впервые за последние три года он чувствовал себя ребёнком, потерявшимся на станции метро. В апреле, получив аттестат, он переступил какую-то черту, и с тех пор не мог вдохнуть полной грудью. «Ты играешь в баскетбол потому, что тебе это нравится; ты играешь в баскетбол затем, чтобы победить», – Куроко и не заметил, как построил всю свою жизнь на этом фундаменте, так уверенно, будто радостные шестнадцать вечны. Как и люди, которым он отдавал мяч.

Люди исчезают из твоей жизни. Постоянно. А ведь это Тэцуя привык быть фантомом.

Тротуар всё не кончался, но Куроко это устраивало, потому что где-то в глубине души он не хотел останавливаться. Он всё шёл и шёл по тем дорогам, куда обычно не сворачивал, петлял без цели – бешеной собаке семь вёрст не крюк, – и было чувство, словно что-то продолжало толкать его в спину, вожжами случайностей выбирало за него повороты.  
И в конечном итоге он оказался здесь, где две площадки и пять десятков людей умещались в клетке из проволоки и железа, двадцать игроков носились по асфальту по обе стороны от Куроко, и два полосатых оранжевых мяча звенели среди криков толпы.  
К корту Тэцую привёл гомон, грубый и будто пьяный, но так знакомо схожий с криками трибун. Он донёсся до Куроко через канал, вцепился в сознание и не отпустил. Тэцуя остановился у моста, задумчиво вглядываясь в сгущающуюся темноту. По ту сторону полупустого бетонного русла, под слепящими огнями уличных фонарей, метались тени. Они отделялись друг от друга и снова сливались в общую массу, так, издалека, напоминая свору собак, из которой попеременно торчит то чья-то голова, то чей-то хвост.  
Куроко никогда не задумывался, что будет с ним после школы. А следовало, потому, видимо, этот чёртов двухмесячный летний переход сквозь духоту, жар и одиночество, словно блуждание в пустыне, вырвал из его жизни всё, что делало её ценной. Большие и маленькие куски – в клочья.  
Едва поднявшийся ветер трепал светлые волосы, стрекотали в траве цикады. Небо становилось всё темнее, и всё отчётливее были контуры теней под фонарями. Куроко мог повернуть назад, мог пройти мимо, в конечном итоге судьба – это каждый твой выбор, но именно в тот момент, когда Тэцуя чуть было не отвернулся, судьба, эта упорная сука, сделала выбор за него, и то ли действительно был, то ли послышался грохот сотрясающегося от удара баскетбольного кольца. Это был грохот, который снился Куроко ночами, вместе с десятками знакомых голосов, с призрачными прикосновениями к коже и чем-то таким щемяще-болезненным, чему Тэцуя названия не знал.  
И Тэцуя выбрал мост.  
Он выдохнул, одёрнул футболку и, не особо понимая зачем, пошёл вдоль парапета. «Я что-нибудь придумаю», – слова, коими он так часто заменял объяснение всей зыбкости и изменчивости мира, в котором существовал.  
Куроко пересёк мост, свернул направо, к каналу, и пошёл дальше, на звук и свет, и вот так, наверно, ощущали себя римские гладиаторы, когда их ослепляло солнце и рёв арены.  
За крупной сеткой забора бесновался Ад. Гордыми башнями тянулись к первым звёздам четыре кольца, а под ними, стирая старую разметку, стаей диких псов мелькали игроки.  
Игра – это всегда азарт, не важно, бежишь ли ты с мячом или смотришь, как это делает кто-то другой. Именно поэтому полны стадионы, именно поэтому не закрываются букмекерские конторы. Тэцуя не знал, что это было – не стритбол точно, не та площадь, не те правила – и ставки принимали прямо на месте, стихийно и под расписку, но к тому моменту, как Куроко пробрался сквозь толпу к одной из площадок, его это уже не интересовало.  
Воздух на этих квадратных кусках земли был пропитан адреналином и азартом, будто опиумом. Сколько раз Тэцуя видел, как играют в баскетбол днём, но ни разу не видел он эту игру ночью. Зависело ли это от времени суток, от места или от сознания свободы, но на площадке перед Куроко носились демоны. Они смеялись, не гнушались брани и каждым броском на осколки разбивали призрак правил, что тлел с приходом темноты.  
Куроко стоял и смотрел, будто врос в землю, ещё один загипнотизированный из толпы, пока кто-то не налетел на него, чуть не выбив дух.  
– Мать твою! – толчок в спину, Тэцую отбросило вперёд, на соседей, а потом обратно, отрезвляюще внезапно. Злость, такая сильная и такая непривычная, ощерила пасть, и Куроко обернулся, зажимая её в кулаках.   
– Шиба-кун?  
– Куроко? Ну, ахуеть, – фыркнул парень, окидывая Тэцую взглядом. – А ты-то здесь откуда взялся?  
«Гулял», – чуть не ответил Куроко, крайне невежливо, но разве была страна более воспитанная, чем Япония?   
– О, да что за взгляд, разве так смотрят на друзей детства, – возмутился Шиба, лицо его блестело от пота, и он принялся утирать его воротом футболки.  
Удары баскетбольного мяча наполняли ночь, Тэцуя оборачивался на звук против своей воли.   
– Прости, я просто...  
– Милый до ужаса, как обычно, – фыркнул Шиба, приобнимая Куроко за плечо, до крайности фамильярно. – Надеюсь, это не прозвучало как-то по-гейски. Давно не видел тебя. В смысле, я тебя вообще не видел, а не как обычно. Даже в метро не натыкался. Ну, ты понял. А живём-то на одной улице!  
– Да, не случалось встретиться, – Куроко кивнул, заторможено и холодно, тонкие эмоции не были его коньком.   
– Как тебя, блин, не зашибли тут...  
– Пока пытался только ты, – у Шибы бегали глаза, его близость Тэцую раздражала, хотелось вывернуться или оттолкнуть. – Кстати, а сам ты здесь...  
Толпа взорвалась криками.  
– Ты уж сделал ставки? – Шиба схватил Куроко за плечи, и только так, лицом к лицу, стал заметен странноватый блеск в его расширенных зрачках. – Небось, в первый раз, а? Я же вижу, что в первый, по тебе сразу ясно, что ты не в теме. Прикинь, у них тут турнир на выживание! Сейчас полуфинал, команды почти дохлые, считай, четыре игры подряд, но они из трусов выпрыгивают, никогда такой херни не видел, – говорил он, захлёбываясь словами, и вдруг потянул Тэцую за собой ко второй площадке, что была в паре метров. – Играют два тайма, но за такое и умереть можно! Ты ещё можешь поставить, под ахрененный коэффициент.   
– Постой, какие ставки… – начал Куроко, но Шиба был из тех, кто любит говорить, а не слушать, собственно, поэтому они и были друзьями детства.  
– Слушай меня, Куроко, дружище, и будешь в шоколаде. Есть тут один потрясный парень, рвёт всех в клочья! Эта команда однозначно...  
Фонари слепили глаза, а крики били по ушам – слишком много тел было вокруг, слишком много людей, после крохотной душной комнаты уж точно, да и три дополнительных сантиметра, на которые Куроко вытянулся в старшей школе, не играли особой роли в этой толпе. Он привык быть на площадке, он привык играть, а не делать ставки и терпеть, пока его пихают локтями и отдавливают ноги. Он, вечный призрак, всё же не привык быть за сценой.  
– Эгей, да что ты будто не в своей тарелке, – тараторил Шиба, терзая плечо Куроко своей братской хваткой, – баскетбол это же твоя стихия!  
– Стихия моя, водоём не тот... Кстати, Шиба-кун, а кто это устроил? – спросил Куроко, хмурясь, но друг детства даже не успел рассмеяться ему в лицо.  
На площадке напротив тёмная фигура пробила себе дорогу, стремительным броском прорвалась к кольцу, и от силы, с которой был заброшен данк, гулко зазвенел металлический столб. Крики зрителей разнесли ночь на части – вой оглушительнее всего, что Тэцуе доводилось слышать, – но по силе они были слабее ощущения, которое прошибло Куроко, когда он увидел эту фигуру, нёсшуюся, казалось, прямо на него.

Судьбе дела не было до теории вероятности. Ей было плевать на объяснения. Она просто сталкивала людей лбами, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока они не понимали то, что она пыталась им сказать.

Куроко узнал Аоминэ сразу, ещё в рывке, в прыжке к кольцу. На нём была непривычная белая майка, и расстёгнутая рубашка развивалась за спиной – совершенно другой образ, и свободы больше, чем можно передать словами, – но Куроко не подумал «похож», не решил, что спутал. Были времена, когда Дайки находил Тэцую по дыханию, а Куроко и этого было не нужно. Есть люди, которые, сами не замечая, оставляют в тебе слишком глубокие следы.  
– Ты посмотри! – визжал Шиба где-то слева, будто из-под толщи воды, далеко-далеко и не по-настоящему. – Ахренеть, какой парень! Пять тысяч иен, а, пять кусков!  
«Поздравляю с выигрышем», – подумал Тэцуя, и было бы в его внутреннем голосе больше радости, если бы он хотя бы нашёл в себе силы сделать шаг назад. Или пошевелить мизинцем.  
Аоминэ – растрёпанный, взмокший – пролетел по инерции вперёд, сметая толпу, как штормовой ветер, асфальт шаркающим звуком отозвался на шаги, и Дайки, воплощение всего того, чему Тэцуя никогда не мог дать определения, остановился на краю площадки, устало зачёсывая мокрые от пота волосы.  
Его не должно было быть здесь. По всем правилам он не должен был находиться здесь.  
Их было больше пятидесяти. Баскетболистов и просто любителей – целое море людей, до смешного однообразных в своём различии. Но Тэцуя стоял, меньше чем в полуметре, запрокинув голову, как ему всегда приходилось, и ждал. Потому что кто угодно, но не Аоминэ. Аоминэ видел и замечал его всегда.  
Тэцуя ждал, а Дайки тряхнул головой, принял из чьих-то рук бутылку воды, и почти отвернулся, но на миг его глаза расширились, будто от удивления, и взгляд застыл тёмно-синим, безжизненным маревом. Сердце Куроко, глупое сердце, фиброзно-мышечный полый орган, почему-то разрослось и попыталось проломить грудную клетку.  
Аоминэ его увидел, он его узнал, и тёмные губы вдруг изогнулись в неловкой усмешке.  
– Присоединишься? – кивнул Дайки в сторону площадки, не отрывая глаз от Куроко, будто зазывая, и, сунув бутылку ему в руки, пошёл к задыхавшейся у скамеек команде. Яркий свет вырезал его фигуру из фона, будто всё, кроме Дайки, было картонным.  
В голове у Тэцуи сходились в веках эпохи правлений, смешивались формулы, и иероглифы меняли значения. Куроко должен был быть дома, готовиться к экзаменам, собирать сумку для дзюку. Куроко нужно было поступить в университет. Куроко нужно было стать взрослым и научиться борьбе, в которой приходится всегда вести мяч. Ему вообще много чего было нужно. Но люди таковы, что почти всегда выбирают не то, что диктует мир, а то, что диктуют желания.  
Баскетбольная площадка, похожая на ринг. Место, где Куроко не мог себя представить. Аоминэ, взявшийся неизвестно откуда. Спрашивающий, может ли Куроко решиться на это. Аоминэ, который хочет сыграть против него.  
А почему бы и нет?  
– Вам нужен шестой игрок? – спросил Тэцуя, вплотную подойдя к капитану второй команды, и высокий парень, на вид очень суровый, подпрыгнул от неожиданности, как напуганный кот.  
– Ты кто, мать твою за ногу, такой?! – прозвучало наперебой, и так же шарахнулась в сторону команда – вполне привычно, – разве что один игрок не двинулся с места; держась за горло, он стоял, согнувшись, и рот его производил жутковатые, надсадные хрипы.  
– Всё, пиздец, – сказал кто-то, глядя на этого парня. Не пытаясь помочь. – Что делать будем, Нэджи? Если не заменим его, пролетим.  
– Дисквалифицируют, мать твою, в финале, – подхватили остальные. – Вот лажа!  
Видно, у Тэцуи день был такой – приходилось ждать, и он ждал, терпеливо, те десять секунд, что Нэджи смотрел на свою случайную, жеребьёвкой собранную команду, на задыхающегося аутсайдера и на самого Куроко – неприметного бледного парня, с кусками льда вместо глаз.  
– Ладно, – выдохнул Нэджи, нервно утирая пот с лица. – Ты, – указал он на Куроко, – играть-то умеешь?  
– Выигрывал кубок зимних и летних игр, – ответил тот.  
– Ясно, – Нэйджи скривился. – Просто не путайся под ногами. Акира, вся защита на тебе, мы страхуем. Поехали, порвём этих недомерков!  
Четыре игрока вышли на площадку – чёрную шершавую поверхность – и рассредоточились, уже с первых вкрадчивых шагов прекращая быть людьми. Куроко стянул свою футболку, оставил за кольцом и вышел следом под слепящий свет фонарей. Он считал вдохи, почти как в первый раз, когда оказался в игре, и на каждом выдохе окружавший Тэцую мир исчезал, слой за слоем, рубеж за рубежом, пока не осталась только чёрная площадка, без зрителей, без неба, без правил. Пока не остался лишь баскетбол.  
– Понеслась! – взревела толпа из темноты, и свисток разодрал их крик. Прыжок, мелькнули в мертвенно-бледном свете руки, и игра началась.

 

Отбитый разыгрывающим мяч оранжевым метеором пронёсся в воздухе, и игроки кинулись вперёд, вслед за Нэйджи. Разыгрывающий второй команды – команды, частью которой стал Куроко на эти два тайма, – задал бешенный темп, перевёл игроков в безоглядное нападение, и Тэцуя на секунду подумал, а что бы сказал Изуки-кун, увидь он всё это. Подумал и тут же забыл. Упоение игрой, казалось, растекалось в нём вместе с кровью.  
Они едва добрались до передней линии. Двигаясь по краю площадки, Куроко успел увидеть только тень, вставшую у Нэджи на пути, и сразу развернулся и побежал в другую сторону, не дожидаясь, пока атакующий защитник попытается провести дриблинг. Против Аоминэ у того не было и шанса.  
Это было почти смешно. Годы шли, а единственным, в ком Куроко всегда был уверен, оставался Аоминэ.  
Дайки перехватил мяч так же легко, как если бы отобрал его у ребёнка, отдал пас, и первая команда тут же перешла к быстрому прорыву. Как волна, достигшая берега, движение игры покатилось в обратную сторону. Куроко бежал что было сил, грудная клетка расходилась до боли, лёгкий форвард вёл мяч всего в паре шагов, но Тэцуя не стал ждать, пока он схлестнётся с центровым. Ещё усилие, и Куроко выбил мяч у противника, а в следующую секунду на того налетела защита. Только мяч уже был в руках у раздающего, и не то чтобы он понял, как это произошло.  
– Побежал, сука! – заорал Нэйджи, и где-то на другой стороне площадки усмехнулся Аоминэ.  
Куроко оставалось только набрать в грудь побольше воздуха. В эти двадцать минут никто не посадит его на скамью запасных.  
Тем вечером «на грани фола» перестало быть просто молодёжным слэнгом. Игроки падали, разбивали колени, орали друг на друга и продолжали вести мяч, дыша хрипло и прерывисто сквозь кривые оскалы. Куроко не знал этих людей, не знал, на что они были способны, да и сами они, объединённые жребием, знакомы были лишь передачами, но в этой грязной уличной игре имена не имели значения, и, возможно, несмотря на склоки, оскорбления и готовность показать зубы, именно это и объединяло их. Они не столько играли в баскетбол, сколько рвались куда-то вперёд, словно живы были, только покуда двигались, но они получали удовольствие от этого, низкое, дикое удовольствие, и хотя бы это Тэцуя мог понять.  
Занимайся чем угодно, лишь бы оно делало тебя счастливым.  
Среди этого организованного безумия Куроко столкнулся с самой агрессивной опекой, какую только видел в своей жизни, с самыми грубыми передачами и подбором, и к концу первого тайма – весьма условного, – у него невероятно болели руки, а ведь он не давал даже свой коронный ударный пас, ибо не кому было его принять. Никто не пытался сбить Тэцую с ног, и члены его команды шарахались от Куроко так же, как соперники, но уже на пятой минуте Яритэ, лёгкий форвард, прорывался к кольцу с твёрдой уверенностью, что в последний момент Тэцуя направит ему мяч.  
Они набрали шестнадцать очков. Конечно, этого было недостаточно.  
– Ты играешь в полсилы, – у Куроко была минута, смешной тайм-аут, а он тратил секунды на то, чтобы, запрокинув голову, смотреть Аоминэ в глаза. Аоминэ, которого здесь не должно было быть. – Не похоже на тебя.  
– Если я буду выкладываться на полную, мне станет скучно, – усмехнулся Дайки, вытирая лицо о рукав рубашки; новая привычка, о которой Куроко не знал.  
– Сомневаюсь, что в такой компании это возможно.  
– Оценил нравы, а,Тэцу?  
– Я не уверен, что полностью понимаю происходящее.  
– Да не надо ничего понимать, – сказал Аоминэ, наклоняясь к его лицу, опаляя жаром тела и темнотой на дне радужки. – Иди и играй, мать твою.  
Куроко вскинул светлые брови.  
– Похоже, что мне нужно такое говорить?  
Раздался предупреждающий свисток.  
– Никогда не нужно было. Давай, покажи зубы, – осклабился Дайки, хлопнув Тэцую по голому плечу, и пошёл к кольцу.  
– Надерём уродам зад?! – крикнул Яритэ, вскидывая кулак.  
– Без проблем, – ответил Куроко, ощущая огненный след прикосновения на коже, и двинулся к своей позиции. Грязная игра, фолы и неуместная агрессия злили его, но бушевавший вокруг ураган подхватывал и его сердечный ритм, и во втором тайме Тэцуя сделал ровно то, что Аоминэ велел – показал зубы. И в ответ игра поглотила его.  
Осталось лишь ощущение собственного тела – совершенного механизма, – знаки раздающего, и неотступное, перекрывающее всё чувство присутствия Аоминэ на площадке. Это было почти как возбуждение: оно кружило голову, сдавливало внутренности в огненном кулаке и широкой ладонью стирало всё, что могло оказаться за пределами площадки. Куроко никогда не видел так, как он видел этой ночью, и никогда не бегал настолько быстро. Ни разу не был Тэцуя в этом состоянии, когда правила растирались об асфальт подошвами кроссовок.  
– Ахренеть, правда? – шепнул ему Дайки, перед тем как перехватить мяч, и устремился к кольцу; хриплый низкий голос пробрал Куроко до костей.  
Они играли друг против друга, но Тэцую не покидала навязчивая, изматывающая иллюзия, что на площадке были только он, Аоминэ и баскетбольный мяч. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что вот-вот передаст Дайки пас. В последний раз это было так давно, что от воспоминаний нутро сдавливало стальной хваткой, но Куроко продолжал играть. Потому что хотел.  
Финальный свисток подвёл последнюю черту, но игроки, как выпущенные пули, ещё несколько секунд продолжали бесполезное движение. Тэцуя остановился посреди площадки, едва дыша, и запрокинул голову, ища в небе следы звёзд. Его команда проиграла, Аоминэ смял их – всегда так делал, беги или не беги, – но Тэцуе было невероятно плевать на победу, ибо впервые за полгода он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Он выложился, измотался в хлам, и ноги едва держали его, Яритэ, матерясь, как грузчик, потрепал его по волосам – и именно эти ощущения стоили проведённых в игре минут.  
В глазах темнело, мир сокращался до слепящих уличных ламп, Куроко склонил голову набок и выцепил из толпы полумёртвых игроков и пьяных зрелищем болельщиков – Аоминэ. Что во время матча, что сейчас, тот был похож на зверя – прошедшего через безостановочные восемьдесят минут игры зверя, – он был изнурён и выжат, и мышцы горели под кожей, но Тэцуя без труда поймал его широкую довольную улыбку. В этом они были одинаковыми – все игроки были одинаковыми. Все на этом сидели.  
Даже если игроки «Поколения чудес» были монстрами, требовавшими чудовищные дозы.

2

 

Большая часть человеческой жизни проходит в борьбе не с внешним миром, а с самим собой, потому что, должно быть, из-за какой-то жестокой шутки, мы словно запрограммированы на одни и те же ошибки. И чтобы не делать их снова и снова, приходится сильно потрудиться; приходится надевать на запястье невидимую резинку и щёлкать ею каждый раз, когда терновый куст, в который ты лезешь, оказывается слишком знакомым.  
Иногда резинка рвётся.  
Палящее солнце, как проклятие, медленно катилось по небосводу, и огромные прямоугольники света перемещались по душному классу, будто стрелки по циферблату, медленно и синхронно. В этом мареве застёгнутая на все пуговицы рубашка сдавливала горло ошейником, а пиджак превращался в тяжёлый, нелепый панцирь. Куроко безуспешно попытался вдохнуть полной грудью, отложил карандаш и запустил пальцы в растрёпанные волосы. Почему-то ему чудилось, как зудят царапины на покрытой липким потом коже.  
Тэцуя был спокойным парнем, он всегда был спокойным, упорным и мечтательным, и он всегда знал, что делать – даже если это означало просто не сдаваться. Несколько веков назад из него вышел бы превосходный самурай, какой-нибудь Рурони Кэнсин: славный, решительный и очень правильный. Но Куроко был восемнадцатилетним выпускником старшей школы, жизнь которого вращалась исключительно вокруг баскетбольной площадки. Там он был бойцом, самураем, там он ставил всё на кон и там же побеждал. Или проигрывал и брал реванш.

Баскетбол был единственной его страстью. И, наверное, поэтому теперь Куроко было так плохо. Ибо для него баскетбол – словно сдавленные прутья арматуры, словно прижатые друг к другу на годы слитки металла или проросшие через бетон корни дерева, – был тесно переплетён с Аоминэ Дайки.  
Это то, что ты не можешь контролировать. Просто однажды в твоей жизни появляются люди, которые забираются тебе в голову, запускают свои руки тебе в душу и становятся частью твоей истории, твоего будущего и тебя самого. Ты ломаешься, плачешь, отрекаешься, уходишь из команды, находишь другую, находишь Кагами, взбираешься на вершины, борешься и тащишь, тащишь, тащишь этих людей за собой, потому что они живут в твоей голове, в твоём сердце, они с тобой в пустых комнатах, в спортивном зале, рядом на сидении в автобусе, они за сотни километров, спят, едят, разговаривают с кем-то, они и не думают о тебе, но неотступно существуют в твоей голове.  
И потом, когда ты натыкаешься на них вживую, когда они ставят рядом с тобой банку газировки, окидывают презрительным взглядом на площадке или нависают всем своим разгорячённым телом, ты боишься, радуешься и плачешь одновременно. И не можешь выкинуть из головы – даже если знаешь, что так лучше, даже если когда-то было невыносимо больно. Потому что терновые кусты всегда одни и те же.  
– На завтра прочтите двадцатую и двадцать первую главу, обсудим это и постараемся решить, как верно следует излагать материал на экзамене. Я жду ваших предложений.  
Заскрипели стулья и парты, Куроко поднялся со своего места, забросил книги в рюкзак, в котором неизменно болталась пара кроссовок, и поплёлся по залитому тенью коридору, на ходу расстёгивая все дозволенные пуговицы. Пойти в дзюку было его собственной идеей, экзамены требовали усилий, а он просил помощи, когда она была нужна, но сейчас, выйдя на раскалённое солнцем крыльцо и утонув в жаре, Тэцуя это место ненавидел. Он стащил пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и побрёл в сторону остановки. И сам не заметил, как начал ускоряться его шаг.  
Любая наука, за которую бы ты ни взялся, от физики до социологии, устанавливает свои законы и свои правила, требует дань повиновения, прокладывает дороги, со знаками на которых приходится считаться. Но что было бы, если бы эти правила – дороги под ногами – исчезли в одночасье?  
Куроко достал сотовый телефон, показавший пять часов вечера, сжимавшая пластмассу рука была непривычно загорелой, хотя его кожа по-прежнему была светлой, если сравнивать с остальными японцами. Солнце пекло голову, трещали о чём-то выстроившиеся на остановке девушки с курсов. Тихо гудя, подъехал нужный Куроко автобус. Но он в него не сел.  
Момои-сан смеялась бы над ним до умопомрачения. Тэцуя продержался два дня – всего или целых, это как посмотреть, – но как голодные люди знают, где искать еду, так и одержимые чувствуют, куда им идти. Семьдесят третий – совсем непривычный – маршрут вёз Куроко в сторону канала, а Тэцуя смотрел в окно, на проносящиеся мимо дома, теребил край выпущенной рубашки и ощущал себя глупой влюблённой школьницей. Ему было страшно, ему было радостно, и постыдное нетерпение сжалось в груди пружиной. Хотя вряд ли по внешности Тэцуи это было заметно. Просто вспотевший растрёпанный мальчишка.  
Тихо работало радио, и чей-то голос объявлял остановки, рюкзак лежал на соседнем сидении, и кроссовки, в которых выиграл не один матч, были внутри, на самом дне. Совсем не лёгкие кроссовки, которые он всегда таскал с собой.  
Тэцуя даже не знал точно, зачем ехал туда: ради расчерченного асфальта или человека, которого мог там встретить. Но не придти было выше его сил. Он мог бы, если бы решился, если бы убедил себя, но не стал. И его судьбу это устраивало.  
Траву вокруг корта давно вытоптали, и теперь сухой ветер поднимал над площадками пыль. При свете дня, пока солнце ещё не клонилось к закату, легче было разглядеть лица людей, медленно заполнявших корт. Куроко прислонился плечом к забору, щуря глаза от пыли, и пальцы свободной руки до боли впивались в узор сетки. Пожалуй, люди, пришедшие сюда, были из той породы, что не увидишь на улицах в середине дня. У них были другие повадки, другой окрас и язык. Прятались ли они, как кроты, отсыпались или смешивались с толпой, чёрт его знает, но придя сюда, посмотреть на матч или поучаствовать, они представляли собой словно другое племя, в чём-то однородное, однако легко разбиваемое на отдельные части. А объединял их всех потрёпанный баскетбольный мяч.  
– Гляди-ка, наш старый друг нелегал, – голос Нэджи, грубоватый и низкий, раздался откуда-то сзади, и Куроко обернулся, поправляя на плече рюкзак.  
Вырванные из ночной прохлады в летнее марево, Яритэ и его приятель, Нэджи, показались Тэцуе слишком настоящими. Вообще, он был будто похищенный духами ребёнок, вышвырнутый обратно в человеческий мир.  
– Твою мать, при свете ты ещё меньше! – смеялся Яритэ, подходя ближе.  
– И меня ты называешь бестактным, – Неджи одарил друга косым взглядом и пожал Куроко руку. Крепко и испытующе долго. – Здорово. Давно не виделись.  
– Всё, теперь я уверен, что ты настоящий, – тараторил Яритэ, склоняясь к Тэцуе. – А мы уже думали к мозгоправу обращаться. Прикинь, был парень, играл, а потом исчез. Расскажи кому – не поверят. А я, между прочим, не курю настолько тяжёлые вещи, так что начал беспокоиться о собственном здоровье.  
– Да тут половина тяжёлым пристукнута, – фыркнул Нэджи.  
Куроко неловко потёр шею. Это напускное дружелюбие вызывало у него желание сделать пару шагов назад.  
– Простите, что не попрощался, – сказал он, щурясь.  
– О, да ладно... – Яритэ махнул рукой, будто репетировал жест вслед за всеми актрисами японского телевидения. – Что может быть круче, чем очередная городская легенда, да ещё про призрак баскетболиста.  
На счету Тэцуи из этих легенд была минимум четверть, но он решил промолчать; солнце слепило глаза, а Неджи смотрел на него так, как начинали смотреть люди, когда понимали, как выгодно его, Куроко, можно использовать. Из года в год одно и то же, Тэцуя был к этому готов. Как и к вопросу, что задал Нэджи, на секунду становясь похожим на Дзюмпея.  
– Если я спрошу у тебя, за какую команду ты играл, ты ведь не ответишь, не так ли?  
– Так, – кивнул Куроко, прикрывая один глаз. – Но ты ведь не спросишь.  
– Точно, – Нэджи усмехнулся; никому из этих парней в действительности не было дела до имён и адресов, вряд ли они сами понимали, зачем сбивались в стадо по вечерам, зачем создавали команды; им просто хотелось бежать, быть в игре, чувствовать тело, ибо в баскетболе иногда казалось, что для тебя нет невозможного. Это так подкупает, в любом возрасте – быть всесильным. – Ты неплохо справлялся. Для мелкого.  
– А теперь ты грубишь, Гин, – фыркнул Яритэ, выбивая у приятеля мяч из рук, нелепо и нахально, как все дилетанты, и странно, что ему позволили. – Но мужлан прав, парень. Ты был неебически крут. Для мелкого.  
– Стараюсь, – Куроко улыбнулся, вспоминая, как едва стоял на ногах, когда они с Кагами выдрали у Тоуо первую победу. В те секунды, разбитый, изломанный, с каждой клеткой, кричащей от боли, он кому угодно мог смотреть в глаза, не задирая головы.  
Славное было время.  
С каждой минутой людей вокруг становилось всё больше, толпа разрасталась, и Куроко уже начинал чувствовать эту знакомую вибрацию, идущую будто из-под земли, но на самом деле рождавшуюся внутри, как отклик на ожидание и вызов. Знающие или видевшие друг друга, но всё же потенциальные соперники, люди собирались в кучки, смотрели по сторонам с недоверием и опасным весельем, будто каждый второй был спичкой, способной разжечь пламя. Может, они и не желали задирать друг друга, может, они не испытывали ненависти, но если кровь несётся по жилам, распаляя всё тело, то у того, всегда существующего противника, нет ни лица, ни имени. Всё детское и безобидное закончилось в средней школе, чем старше становишься, тем больше матчи напоминают смертный бой, весёлый, безоглядный бой пять на пять. Принцип «ничего личного» переставал работать, как только игроки выходили на площадку.  
– Так что, играть будешь? – спросил Яритэ, лениво стуча мячом об асфальт, и руки его мелькали, словно широкие крылья. – Раз пришёл снова, то наверняка не для того, чтобы поглазеть. До жеребьёвки ещё где-то час, хватит, чтобы размяться. При желании мы можем подтасовать бумажки, если ты «за». Будешь в нашей команде.  
Куроко был против, ставок и жульничества в том числе.  
– В прошлый раз игра была бешеная, – заметил Нэджи, будто нехотя, отводя глаза. – Ты довольно шустрый.  
– Полагаю, я могу воспринимать это как комплимент, – Тэцуя перевёл взгляд с мяча на Яритэ, не подозревая, насколько не по себе делалось от этого взгляда.  
Куроко, прошедший через все муки, что способны причинить друг другу близкие люди, нашедший себя ещё несколько лет назад, смотрел будто престарелый мастер боевых искусств, видящий насквозь.  
Но Яритэ держался.  
– От Нэджи? Не меньше, чем предложение руки и сердца, – парень доверительно наклонился вперёд, однако услышать его могли все в радиусе пяти метров. – Вот лично я в восторге от твоих пасов. Серьёзно, соглашайся, убойная будет игра. А мы позаботимся, чтобы тебя не покалечили.  
– Ты лучше о себе беспокойся. У Тэцу крыша уже есть, – готовая обратиться в вежливость ухмылка застыла на губах, а рёбра будто сжались и пробили лёгкие, сдавливая, не давая вдохнуть. Куроко ощутил, как тяжесть чужого тела опускается ему на плечо, как закрывает чужое лицо от слепящего с запада солнца, и пальцы Аоминэ касаются рубашки в районе солнечного сплетения, едва задевая край. – Благотворительная акция закончилась, парни.  
– Ещё один знакомый говнюк, – вздохнул Нэджи, и Тэцуя почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы Дайки, и теснее прижалось чужое тело. А ведь всего-то приобнял рукой за шею. – Откуда только явились?  
– И ваши рожи мне что-то напоминают.  
– Здравствуй, Аоминэ-кун, – Куроко чуть повернул голову, подымая глаза, и его светлые волосы щекоткой прошлись по тёмной щеке. – Ты не мог бы не наваливаться на меня?  
– Эй, а это же вас я порвал в начале недели. Какое совпадение, – Дайки его будто не услышал, или не послушал, что гораздо более вероятно, и рука по-прежнему лежала на плече. Она мешала Куроко думать. – Решили повторить ценный опыт?  
– Тебе дантисты не говорили, что скромность лишней не бывает? – спросил Яритэ, пряча угрозу за кривоватой улыбкой.  
– Ты если храбрый, то говори прямо, – фыркнул Аоминэ, и пальцы обхватившей Тэцую руки сомкнулись на левом плече, будто замыкая кольцо. – Бить морды, конечно, не спортивно, но что не сделаешь ради собственной тени. Тем более что это взаимно.  
Звучало странно, особенно из уст не склонного к лишнему пафосу человека, но если бы Нэджи и его приятель знали – о поставленных на кон чужих мечтах, о прощённых поражениях и высказанных в ночь угрозах, – то бежали бы с корта, будто гонимые дьяволом. Но они ни черта не понимали или мастерски это скрывали.  
– Так как насчёт игры? – продолжал Дайки, подначивая с серьёзным видом, дразня, как собак. В Тэйко, с Кисэ, он был не так агрессивен. – Двое на пятерых, в качестве разминки. Уверен, вы найдёте ещё троих игроков, если подсуетитесь.  
– Не больно ли ты самоуверен? – судя по задранному подбородку, Нэджи готов был кинуться на Аоминэ прямо сейчас. У Дайки вообще был талант доводить людей до состояния берсерка. У всех бывших членов Тэйко, если уж на то пошло.  
– Я же сказал два на пять, а не один на пять. В последние годы у меня с самомнением всё заебись.  
«Не заметно», – Куроко скосил глаза на руку, удерживающую его плечо.  
– Ничего, – сплюнул Яритэ, даже не уловив намёка, – вылечим.  
– Мяч только не потеряй, пока до площадки дойдёшь, – фыркнул Аоминэ, со знакомым злым весельем в голосе, и хотел бы Тэцуя знать, что заставило Дайки так глупо и безоглядно, непохоже на себя, кидаться на людей…  
…и накладывать на него, Куроко, лапу.

– Аоминэ-кун... – вздохнул Тэцуя, до отвращения напоминая сам себе инфантильных героинь аниме, и, собравшись, заехал Дайки пальцами под рёбра. – Я попросил не наваливаться.  
Дайки скривился и шарахнулся в сторону.  
– Тьфу, бля, да я же любя! – слова утонули в дружном гоготе, который оборвался, стоило Тэцуе взглянуть на Яритэ. Эти люди – не плохие и не хорошие, но слишком неискренние, – начинали его раздражать. В жажде ощущений они превращали баскетбол в драку, а победу ценили за деньги.  
– А вы... Пожалуйста, ищите команду, – велел он, и его вечная сдержанная вежливость растворялась в нехарактерном, пугающем тоне. Мало кто ожидал бы услышать от Куроко подобное.  
В ответ Яритэ вскинул руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем, вот только прежде, чем кто-то заметил, мяч, который он бил на ходу, оказался у Аоминэ в руках.  
Всего за мгновение. Прекрасен, как всегда.  
– Пошли, Тэцу, – Дайки расправил плечи, и за одно движение словно стряхнул с себя лень и дрёму, и тёкшее с запада ослепительное солнечное тепло обхватило его фигуру, как и много раз до этого, слепя Куроко глаза. – Покажем ублюдкам, как надо играть.

Так уже было. Очень давно. И это прошло.

Может, он ожидал улыбки или кивка согласия, или что там ещё кричали друг другу игроки Тоуо, но вместо того, чтобы пойти следом, Тэцуя схватил Аоминэ за рукав футболки и притянул к себе.  
– А тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу не согласиться? – спросил он хмуро, сам не зная, что ожидал услышать в ответ. Наверное, где-то в глубине души, он боялся, что для Аоминэ всё было по-прежнему – будто Куроко никуда не уходил, ни с кем другим не играл, а так и остался в глупых пятнадцати, наивный шкет с сильной волей, тень, всегда отдающая пас только ему.  
Может и хорошо, что по лицу Дайки, будто отрешённому, не возможно было что-то понять.  
– Но ты же согласился? – сказал он, не пытаясь отстраниться, терпя врезающийся в шею ворот натянутой футболки.  
– Да, – кивнул Куроко, – согласился.  
– Вот и заебись.  
Какого-то чёрта, Тэцуя понимал Дайки – его действия, мотивы и цели, – только когда они играли в баскетбол.  
Вокруг площадки уже собрались зрители, из тех, кто насмехается, улюлюкает и любит махать руками. Кое-кто подбадривал Дайки, но не отваживался дотронуться до того же плеча. Куроко сел на асфальт, чтобы переобуться, а Аоминэ остановился у него за спиной, стуча мячом. Нэджи, показательно вставшего у противоположенного кольца, окружали четверо игроков, тех же самых, включая задыхавшегося в памятную ночь астматика – Бурокку, и судя по их лицам, они готовились как минимум к рукопашной.  
– Как думаешь, на нас кто-нибудь поставил? – спросил Куроко, безжалостно запихивая пиджак в рюкзак. У него немного тряслись руки, и казалось, что земля под ногами превращается в болотную жижу. Которая когда-нибудь его поглотит.  
– Да плевать, – фыркнул Аоминэ, сверля взглядом соперников. – Мы же играем ради удовольствия, Тэцу.  
Куроко вжикнул молнией и улыбнулся, предпочтя промолчать. Когда-то он вывернулся наизнанку, чтобы услышать эти слова, он, раз уж на то пошло, всегда выворачивался наизнанку ради баскетбола. Может, поэтому мелкий улыбчивый Аоминэ тогда вцепился в него. Будто дитя в мохнатого щенка.  
– Держи, – сказал Дайки, и его ладонь припечатала что-то Тэцуе к груди. Прозрачная упаковка, две мягкие детали.  
– Напульсники? – удивился Куроко, поднимая глаза на друга; проклятое солнце снова било в лицо, и было почти нечестно слепнуть в этот момент.  
– Просто надевай, – скривился Аоминэ, словно отмахиваясь от Сацуки, словно ничего не произошло. Словно не знал заранее, что Тэцуя придёт, и не ждал его.  
«Как скажешь», – подумал Куроко, закусывая губу, и ничего не ответил, пошёл к центру площадки. Найковские резинки плотно обхватили запястья, заполнили ощущение незавершённости, и Тэцуя – маленький и нелепый, жилистый и решительный – снова стал человеком, способным менять ход игры за секунды.  
Чёрт возьми, они снова играли вместе!  
Удовольствие Дайки в этом разогреве могло обойтись кому-то очень дорого.

– Вы так серьёзно настроены, – Аоминэ кинул мяч парню со свистком и встал напротив Нэджи. – Обиделись, что утащил у вас Тэцу?  
– Больно ты наглый говнюк, – протянул тот лениво. – Никаких обидок. Мы размажем твою физиономию по площадке чисто в профилактических целях.  
Дайки окинул команду противника презрительным взглядом.  
– Сколько гонора. Продолжайте, мне нравится.  
– Думаешь, пацан тебе поможет? – спросил Яритэ, пренебрежительно указав на Куроко.  
– При желании, Тэцу тебе глаз на жопу натянет, – сказал Дайки, красноречиво выделяя слова, и встал в стойку. – А теперь сосредоточься и постарайся, чтобы мне не было скучно.  
«Скучно не будет», – пообещал Куроко, кажется, сам себе, и невидимые шипы терновника впились в его кожу всё в тех же местах. У Тэцуи не было привычки обманывать себя, да он и не пытался, – он стоял сейчас на этой чёртовой площадке, под палящими лучами уходящего солнца, и внутри него другое, такое же огромное солнце обжигало органы предвкушением и страхом. Они с Аоминэ опять играли на одной стороне – какая нелепая шутка, после стольких лет, – снова связанные по рукам и ногам, собранные детали механизма, и одна только мысль пьянила, и хотелось кричать, и Куроко мог бы пробежать любой марафон, что придумала бы Рико, трижды, потому что не было слов, способных описать вихрь мыслей и чувств, что разносили спокойную душу Тэцуи на части.  
Боги, он ведь мог бы прожить так ещё лет десять, с Дайки в голове и другими людьми вокруг, но одним летним вечером он просто вышел из дома, и скучный круг рутины разнесло на куски.  
– Начали, котятки, – хмыкнул судья из народа и подкинул мяч.  
Теперь Куроко и Аоминэ предстояло сыграть за пятерых. Это как в глупых боевиках, где два китайца с мечами нагибают вооружённую охрану целого комплекса. Или это другое кино? Не важно. Тэцуя знал, что у них получится. Без ошибок, без колебаний, без неловкости. Дайки просто подпрыгнул и отбил мяч в его сторону. Он тоже знал.  
Порыв сухого ветра взметнул в воздух песчинки пыли, Куроко отбил мяч вверх и вперёд, и Аоминэ перехватил его до того, как кто-либо успел среагировать. Ударились стопы об асфальт, и среди криков толпы гулкая дрожь кольца прозвучала набатом. Любовь к данкам у Дайки с Кагами была одинаковой.  
Противник собрался и пошёл в контратаку. Они, все пятеро, рванули назад, перебрасывая мяч, и даже не заметили, что Аоминэ не спешил их нагнать. Куроко они, впрочем, не заметили тоже. Тэцуя допустил их до позиции центрового, и после всего, через что он прошёл за последние три года, включая игру против Мурасакибары, отобрать у них мяч было до смешного легко. Аоминэ подлетел к Куроко, ураганом прошёл сбоку, гнавшиеся следом игроки шарахнулись от него в стороны, как от бешенного пса, и Дайки видимым только ему одному движением перехватил пас Куроко и побежал к кольцу.  
Это было подобно танцу, идиотскому, стремительному танцу, и сколько бы ты ни отворачивался, ни закрывал глаза и сколько оппонентов ни вырастало у тебя на пути, ты всегда знал, где находится второй партнёр. Тэцуя танцевал, понимая, что каждый грёбанный зевака и каждый дурак на площадке так же, как он сам, восхищались красотой и чистотой этого танца.  
– Ты загоняешь меня до смерти, – тихо смеялся Куроко, упираясь ладонями в колени, пот тёк с него в три ручья, но даже эта проклятая жара не могла его остановить. Не когда он играл с Дайки.  
– Зато умрёшь счастливым, – заметил Аоминэ резонно, хлопнув по его обтянутой в белый лён спине.  
– Ладно, – легко согласился Тэцуя, глядя исподлобья на надвигавшихся на них игроков. – Но сначала мы похороним их. Не знаю, как ты, а я хочу разбить этих парней на голову. Чтобы поражение для них было горьким не из-за денег. Чтобы потом они играли ради игры.  
– Ты только скажи мне «фас», – Аоминэ запрокинул голову, втягивая воздух сквозь широкий оскал, и с этого момента вся атака второй команды, направленная на скоростное нападение, была обречена.  
Тэцуя провёл рукой по лицу и тоже понёсся вперёд. Их было всего двое, два игрока, за которыми легко было бы уследить, но за спиной Аоминэ он становился абсолютной тенью.  
За каких-то пять минут они разнесли противников в пух и прах, и зрители – эта огромная масса, ослеплённая закатом, – бесновались вокруг и ревели, и в душе Куроко ревел вместе с ними, даже когда в защите Дайки напоролся на опеку из четырёх человек. Вот только с ним агрессивный настрой не работал, был что пуля против пули, и Дайки мог бы обойти эту живую стену, это было бы совсем не скучно, но Аоминэ всё ещё помнил, каково это – играть дуэтом. Одарив Яритэ и прочих бешенной улыбкой, он бросил мяч у них над головами, и Тэцуе ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять этот пас.  
– Что будешь делать, мелкий? – прохрипел Нэджи, вырастая будто из-под земли, и в глазах его тлел опасный уголёк потухшей уверенности.  
– Забрасывать, – ответил Куроко, и пролетевший будто сквозь Нэджи мяч попал в кольцо.  
Тэцуя развернулся и побежал до того, как мяч коснулся земли. Так что на асфальт они упали одновременно. Зазвенела резина, чёрная шершавая поверхность ободрала Куроко руку до локтя, и если бы не длинные брюки, он бы разбил колени. Свист и крики понеслись по площадке – реакция на первую кровь.  
– Это тебе не школьный паркет, малец, – заржал Бурокку, разводя руками, даже не понимая, что его не слушают и не видят.  
Пошатываясь, Куроко поднялся на ноги, рубашка сбоку была испачкана смешавшейся с потом сукровицей, а губы сжаты в бледную полосу. Стоявший вполоборота Аоминэ, позволивший другой команде пройти мимо себя, поймал его взгляд. Кивнул. Повернулся спиной.  
Следующий бросок Дайки сделал, опёршись коленом на чью-то грудную клетку. И не то, чтобы это был самый жёсткий его способ провести дриблинг – не зря же Аоминэ был тяжёлым форвардом.  
Он даже не калечил соперников – они калечились об него.  
Спустя тридцать секунд Нэджи и его команда уже не сомневались, что играют против дьявола – страшного, быстрого и безжалостного. Ещё через минуту группе из случайных добровольцев, под неодобрительный гул толпы, пришлось утаскивать их – взмыленных и обалдевших – прочь с площадки. Бурокку снова задыхался, теперь уже из-за разбитого мячом носа, но едва ли его было жаль.  
Куроко всегда был за честную игру, Аоминэ тоже, но в чужой монастырь со своими правилами не заламываются, не так ли?  
«Что ты творишь?» – спрашивал себя Тэцуя, подставляя лицо ветру, но все упрёки, что он мог бы высказать себе и Дайки, разбивались о широкую белозубую улыбку. Аоминэ улыбался, и Куроко, видя это, хотелось обнять весь мир.  
Но на весь мир его бы всё равно не хватило, так что он вместе с Дайки пожал парням Нэджи руки – сдержанно, почти извиняясь, но не пряча глаза – и поплёлся за рюкзаком. Сегодня он должен был читать двадцатые главы по истории, а вместо этого зажёг, вероятно, больше пятидесяти сердец, показав, как можно играть в баскетбол.

– Это прекрасное ощущение, когда у тебя отваливаются ноги, – выдохнул Аоминэ сквозь зубы, приваливаясь к сетке рядом с Куроко.  
– Ты злорадствуешь? – земля всё ещё была горячей, тело ныло, и Тэцуя нашёл в себе силы приоткрыть лишь один глаз. – Меня как будто в стиральной машине сполоснули.  
Дайки с упоением вытянул конечности и лёг на спину, как разомлевший кот; Мидориму эта его привычка бесила, а Момои всегда видела в ней что-то очаровывающее, будто за обращённое к небу лицо Аоминэ можно было простить всё. Куроко редко обращал внимание на эти мелочи. Пока они не начали ему сниться.  
– Я чувствую себя виноватым, – заявил Дайки глубокомысленно.  
– Да ничего подобного, – хмыкнул Куроко, поднося бутылку ко рту. Корт за спиной разрывал вечер гвалтом, мяч снова был в игре, стиральная машина работала. – Для этого у тебя слишком довольное лицо.  
– Нечего не могу с собой поделать, – ответил Дайки, растягивая слова, скатываясь к своей обычной ленивой манере речи. – Я смотрю, ты как-то не спешишь с осуждениями.  
– Разве я так часто это делаю?  
– Вслух – нет, но при случае я всегда чувствую, как мне затылок прожигает твоим праведным гневом.  
– Сейчас в моём теле даже процесс окисления происходит с трудом, а ты говоришь о прожигании взглядом, – улыбнулся Куроко и склонил голову набок, чтобы видеть Дайки. – К тому же, я действительно думаю, что ты был на высоте. Как всегда. Все те парни зациклены скорее на борьбе, чем на баскетболе. На самоутверждении. Все эти турниры и ставки... В любом случае, осуждая тебя, я должен был бы осуждать и себя. Только за что? Здесь же нет правил.  
Аоминэ открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тэцую, странно, нечитаемо.  
– Да, – сказал он, – правил нет.  
На какое-то мгновение – короткое, яркое, наполненное, как распираемые воздухом лёгкие – Куроко захотелось наклониться и прижаться лбом ко лбу Аоминэ. Коснуться его, сломать что-то, что всегда было между ними, почувствовать. Но такие прикосновения вовсе не то, что делают друзья, поэтому Тэцуя просто отвёл глаза, душа в себе эту вспышку, одну из прочих.  
Забавно, но если бы Куроко вздумал спросить, то никто не сказал бы, что они с Аоминэ друзья. Это слово было бледным, неправильным, его было недостаточно, и тот же Акаши, с его всевидящими глазами, отказался бы подбирать их отношениям какое-либо название. У такого – не было определения.  
Правильнее всего было рассказать обо всём Аоминэ, ещё в Тэйко, но Тэцуя не знал, как, поэтому малодушно молчал. Душил себя и молчал, предпочитая не замечать, что присутствие Дайки рядом как ЛСД – вызывает не физическое, а психологическое привыкание и потребность. Ломается не тело, ломаешься ты.  
– Аоминэ-кун, – позвал Куроко, смотря в даль, через канал, – почему ты здесь?  
– Ты имеешь в виду этот балаган, который они называют уличным баскетболом?  
– Да.  
– Полагаю, по той же причине, что и ты. Мне это нужно. Если я не буду играть, я свихнусь. Буквально. А эти парни, хоть они и ни черта не понимают в тонкостях баскетбола, но зато не сдаются.  
Тэцуя грустно улыбнулся, одними губами, и снова потянулся к бутылке с водой.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что мы одинаковые, правда?  
– Ты о чём? – Дайки перекатился на бок, безбожно пачкая футболку, и подпёр голову рукой.  
– О наших причинах. Ты был рождён для баскетбола, у тебя, если можно так выразиться, нет выбора. Ты бы свернул на эту дорогу в любом случае. А я пошёл по ней из чистого упорства, потому что это единственное, чем я хочу заниматься, к чему стремлюсь, несмотря на то, что мой рост в энциклопедиях не указан даже как минимальный, – Тэцуя бездумно водил пальцем по горлышку бутылки. – Ты рождён для этой игры. А я иду против танка.  
Голос Куроко был бесцветным, он не жаловался, не выставлял напоказ свои проблемы, не скатывался в свойственное людям самолюбование, а просто озвучивал факты, в какой-то глупой, непонятной попытке донести до Дайки то, что Куроко знал всегда.  
Но у каждого своя правда, несмотря на то, что она, в сущности, одна.  
– Получается, никакой разницы, Тэцу, – сказал Дайки. – Один хрен идём в том же направлении. Сходимся с тобой постоянно в одних и тех же точках вселенной... – он умолк, отводя взгляд, и вдруг усмехнулся, длинные сильные пальцы прочертили пять полос на земле. – Не слишком пафосно получилось?  
– Немного, – с готовностью ответил Куроко, и его попытка сделать глоток воды увенчалась забрызганным лицом и рубашкой.  
– И кто из нас издевается, – смеялся Аоминэ, выливая воду ему на волосы.  
Куроко от неожиданности стал похож на мокрого обиженного кота.  
– Чтоб тебя, – отплевывался он, выставляя ладони, брызгал водой в ответ и тоже смеялся. Смеяться было легче всего, легче, чем думать о чьих-то мотивах, о собственных фиксациях и темноте у Дайки в глазах. Так казалось, что они опять в средней школе, и всё ещё впереди.  
Людей связывают нити, одна за другой, от мелких – швейных, до свитых в канаты, которые удерживают тебя рядом с кем-то, как корабельные крюки. Казалось, у Куроко и Аоминэ этим канатом был баскетбол – одна бесконечно крепкая, но всё же лопнувшая однажды нить. Волокна расплелись, истончились и порвались.  
А кораблики так и не разошлись.  
Крюки – целая цепь – врезались в борта, ни выдернуть, ни обрезать.  
– Надо подняться, – решил Аоминэ, лениво растягивая слова, однако позы не сменил, так и лежал на боку, мокрый и уставший.  
– Ты первый, – капли воды неприятно сползали по шее, бликами мерцали на ресницах; Куроко думал о том, как безобразно испачкаются его волосы в пыли, и как красиво лицо Дайки выглядит сквозь эти мерцания воды на решётке ресниц.  
– Я всегда первый... Давай на счёт «три»?  
– Раз.  
– Два.  
– Три.  
– Мои чёртовы ноги...  
Аоминэ скорчил гримасу боли и вытянулся во весь рост, по-своему красиво. Тэцуя, пряча детскую улыбку, принялся оттряхивать брюки. Растёкшийся плавленным золотом солнечный свет стекал за горизонт, по крупицам утягивая за собой яркость дневных красок, и будто пытался завершить что-то, мягко и ненавязчиво, но с непоколебимым упорством.  
Закинув рюкзак на плечо, Куроко смотрел на этот закат и подготавливал себя к тому, что вот сейчас, через мгновение, он и Аоминэ разойдутся в разные стороны, как уже не раз бывало, и поделать с этим ничего будет нельзя. Куроко будет маяться, страдать от жары и готовиться к экзаменам, Аоминэ тоже что-нибудь будет делать – существовать, мелькать в толпе, сниться чаще, чем между прочим. Но всё это – после заката, после точки. Кажется, что жизнь – это банк, не дающий отсрочек, а по взятому в кредит счастью капают баснословные проценты.  
Собственно, то же счастье оказалось совсем не таким, как Куроко его себе представлял. Нелогичное, необъяснимое, болезненно-неясное, как темнота у Аоминэ в глазах. Неизвестно когда появившаяся, пронизанная мыслями темнота.  
Возможно, именно из-за неё всё вдруг пошло не по сценарию. Уже который раз.  
– Эй, – позвал Дайки, отвернувшись к каналу, ломая ожидание, – скажи, ты веришь в судьбу, Тэцу?  
Куроко удивлённо вскинул брови, хоть обращённый к нему спиной Аоминэ и не мог этого увидеть.  
– Нет, пожалуй, – ответил он. Тэцуя, как Битлз, верил в себя.  
Дайки помолчал.  
– Вот и я нет, – будто решил он и обернулся. – Сходишь со мной в магазин, хавчик отцу купить?

Через двадцать минут Куроко и Аоминэ шли между рядами стеллажей, катя перед собой детскую продуктовую тележку забавного зелёного цвета, и белые слепящие лампы отдела, будто в насмешку, выделяли сотни деталей их потрепанного, неряшливого вида.  
– Гуксу или рамэн? – Куроко сел на корточки перед полкой, забитой готовой лапшой.  
– Бери всё, – пробурчал Аоминэ, и разномастные пачки отправились в тележку. Его движение было лёгким, отточенным, на взгляд Тэцуи – все три очка. Профдеформация, наверное.  
– Твой отец всё ещё любит танэ-моно? – спросил Куроко, указывая наверх, и Дайки лениво потянулся через его голову, даже не задевая, достал ещё одну пачку.  
– А что ему остаётся. Мои кулинарные навыки сведены к минимуму.  
«Что ты знаешь о минимуме», – подумал Тэцуя, вспоминая Рико и её сваренный с пилюлями рис.  
– Я как-то пробовал удон, что ты готовил. Было вкусно.  
– Ты две трети тарелки оставил, – фыркнул Аоминэ, закидывая в корзину упаковки с роллами. – Коты едят больше.  
– Я извинился.  
– Ну ещё бы... Я всё хотел спросить, почему ты в школьной форме?  
– Готовлюсь к вступительным экзаменам, – Куроко вздохнул и задвинул вверх сползший рукав. – Начинаю подозревать, что провалюсь.  
Аоминэ обернулся, вскидывая брови в шутливом удивлении.  
– Из-за баскетбола? Не самая большая твоя жертва.  
Маленькая тележка пополнялась: к коробкам с лапшой прибавилась замороженная рыба, овощи и консервы; Аоминэ шёл между стеллажей увереннее, чем иные консультанты, и казалось, что его вообще мало заботило, что именно он брал. Видимо, разбирался бывший бомбардир Тэйко исключительно в кроссовках. Тэцуя горько вздыхал, посматривал на корзину и периодически невидимой рукой выуживал некоторые продукты, возвращая их на место. Дайки не замечал, или делал вид, что не замечает, только вот его руки, бесконечно длинные, сильные, привычно тёмные, раз за разом задевали Куроко – запястья, плечи, шею и щёки, – когда Аоминэ тянулся за очередной склянкой с импортными корнишонами. Тэцуя редко наталкивался на людей, всё чаще они на него, если не успевал увернуться, но этим вечером он чувствовал себя невероятно неповоротливым и лишним, болтающимся под ногами. Но не потому, что Дайки его касался. А потому что Куроко знал, что это было не случайно.  
У Тэцуи не было глаз императора, но он всегда умел внимательно смотреть.  
– Твоей собаке корм не нужен? – спросил Аоминэ, кивая в сторону расставленных на полу мешков с собачьей едой.  
Куроко предпочёл не задумываться, зачем Дайки помнить о том, что у него был пёс.  
– Нет. Номер Два живёт у Рико.  
– Плоская тренерша? – Дайки покатил тележку к кассе.  
– Ммм, да... Но не говори так при ней. Иначе я буду вынужден нанести тебе тяжкие телесные повреждения. Вообще, я хотел оставить собаку Кагами, но идея не вызвала у него бурного восторга. У Тайги, я имею в виду, – Куроко принялся выставлять продукты на конвейер. – К тому же, если Рико что-то решила, то спорить с ней трудно.  
– Она взяла собаку вместо кубков, – подытожил Аоминэ, усмехаясь.  
– Когда-то Сацуки радовалась победам больше нас всех, – сказал Куроко. – И вместо кубков взяла тебя. Так что мы ещё легко отделались.  
Пикал компьютер, кассирша складывала еду в подготовленные пакеты, Дайки стоял, сунув руки в карманы шорт, и невидяще смотрел на монитор.  
– А ты бы предпочёл отдать ей железки? – спросил он будто и не у Тэцуи вовсе. И Куроко чуть было не уточнил «кому – ей?», но вслух сказал другое.  
Испугался.  
– В смысле?  
Аоминэ махнул рукой.  
– Забудь.

Если бы Тэцуя мог, он бы обязательно так и сделал.

Они вышли на улицу, таща по пакету в руке – рассчитавшись, Дайки вдруг сгрёб с конвейера ведёрко мороженого и сунул Тэцуе; при других обстоятельствах мог бы и дух вышибить, а так только всучил пакет, решительно, но осторожно, и предупредил, что не примет возражений. Будь они всё ещё детьми, это наверняка смотрелось бы мило, два большеглазых чистых ребёнка, остывающий в сумерках город и ведро мороженого, но они уже давно были не теми, кто встретился когда-то в спортзале третьего состава Тэйко. У них были другие глаза – серьёзные, внимательные, не пускающие, – другие мысли, на порядок темнее и глубже, и спина Аоминэ с того времени стала прямее и шире, чем Тэцуя помнил.  
Как так получается, что годы идут, а ты цепляешься всё за того же человека?  
– Аоминэ-кун, мне кажется, мы идём в неверном направлении, – заметил Куроко на десятой минуте их странного блуждания по токийским улицам.  
– А ты что, хорошо знаешь дорогу? – Аоминэ насмехался и не скрывал этого. – Не кипишуй, я решил, что провожу тебя до остановки. А то стоит мне отвернуться, и всевозможные отморозки вербуют тебя для сомнительных турниров, на которых ты загибаешься, как единственный пони в блошином цирке. Мало ли, кину здесь, а завтра ты уже в якудза будешь.  
– Ты явно преувеличиваешь, – Тэцуя бросил на друга осуждающий взгляд, но потом будто задумался. – Мне сейчас в голову пришёл образ Акаши с пистолетом.  
Аоминэ скривился, и целлофан протестующе зашуршал в его руке.  
– Не рассказывай такие ужасы на ночь глядя.  
– Ты прав, я погорячился, – согласился Куроко, и, выдержав паузу в пару секунд, они всё же рассмеялись.  
Серый тротуар гладкой верной дорогой стелился под ноги, и тихо шептала листва запертых в оградках деревьев, Тэцуя не предпринимал попыток заправить выпущенную рубашку в штаны – совсем не его стиль, – и пытался уговорить Дайки найти где-нибудь пластиковые ложки, потому что мороженое уже наверняка начало таять. Аоминэ улыбался, редко и мягко, будто разучился давно, а теперь вот выходило – случайно, мял шею свободной рукой и объяснял, почему дайкон лучше жарить на медленном огне. Всё это было странно и настолько привычно, что даже больно, но Тэцуя обязательно сказал бы «спасибо», если бы было кому.  
О том, придёт ли Аоминэ на площадку ещё, Куроко так и не спросил. Оправдывал себя тем, что не нашёл подходящий момент, но попросту – струсил. И в лицо Дайки он не смотрел, ни когда подъехал в автобус, ни когда подымался по лестнице. Ни когда Аоминэ лениво махал ему рукой.  
Сердце Куроко, вместе с кровью, качало по телу что-то ещё, что-то, что ломало его и делало несчастным и счастливым одновременно, и он не знал, как ему поступить, что предпринять и можно ли от примеси избавиться. Но не только его кровь была отравлена – Тэцуя чувствовал, – и от этого было только хуже.  
Когда автобус тронулся, быстро набирая положенную скорость, и на фоне мелькающих за стеклом огней Куроко увидел собственное отражение, то ему показалось, что это было самым неправильным, что он сделал в своей жизни.  
Даже на фоне этих душных летних дней.

3

 

Пустую квартиру выстилали тёмно-синие и серые тона – без щелчка выключателя это место оставалось выцветшим, тихим, обречённо-умиротворённым подобием себя. Неразобранный пакет странной остроугольной кучей высился на столе, печально свесив истончившиеся ручки, и гипнотическим ритмом разносился по кухне звук капающей из крана воды. Аоминэ лежал на полу, закинув ноги на стенку шкафа, перпендикулярно полу, и экран мобильного телефона освещал его лицо мертвенно-бледным оттенком.  
– Ты звонишь каждую долбанную среду, – Аоминэ скучающе смотрел в потолок. – Нахрена?  
На том конце раздался полный скорби и невыплаканных слёз вздох. И плеск воды.  
– Потому что ты у меня – по средам. По четвергам я звоню Муракушке, а Мидоримушка у меня по субботам. Ещё Сейджурушка по вторникам, но он редко берёт трубку. Говорят, занялся семейным бизнесом. Надеюсь, до этого он не убил своих родителей.  
– Меня порой посещает мысль, что ты ёбнутый, Кисэ.  
– Меня тоже. Иногда. Но давай не будем вдаваться в дебри психоанализа.

Снова послышался плеск воды – похоже, Рёта принимал ванну, – но Дайки поймал себя на том, что ему абсолютно плевать. Три года в одной раздевалке – они иной раз план атаки разрабатывали в душе. Когда обременяли себя подобной фигнёй.  
Там тоже подтекал кран. Вода летела два метра до пола, и капли разбивались о кафель, оглашая душевую особенным звонким эхо. Через десять минут, если ты был один, начинало казаться, что это что-то внутри тебя падает и разбивается на ошмётки молекулярных связей. Остаётся звон и пустота.  
Иногда человеку нужно подобное – заглянуть в пустоту внутри себя и умереть.  
Капал кран, гудела где-то у соседей стиральная машина. Мысленно Дайки был далеко: на вылизанном ветром пустыре, где пыль, как пудра, пачкала кроссовки; в спортзале Тэйко, среди толпы первогодок; на стадионе, где толпа аплодировала – впервые – не ему. Казалось бы, восемнадцать лет, один из самых известных баскетболистов в стране, а воспоминания все чёрные от тоски.  
Голос Кисэ – что-то потустороннее, слишком живое и солнечное – вывел его из этой полудрёмы.  
– Момои-сан мне рассказала, – поделился Рёта, заговорщицки шурша пеной. – О твоих успехах. Не ожидал, честно. Не то чтобы я в тебя не верил, но...  
Аоминэ напрягся, и в уголках глаз у него залегли тонкие, необычные морщинки, будто острые тени. Мир упорно делал его всё старше и старше.  
– Она всем с этой новостью названивала?  
– Нет, – Кисэ усмехнулся, – растрепала, пока мы ходили по магазинам. Выбирали ей платье на учебный год.  
– Как низко ты пал.  
– Помолчи, Дай-чан, а не то я натравлю её на тебя. Мне достаточно для этого не звонить ей по понедельникам.  
– Жуть, как ты меня испугал. Нашёл управу. Можешь гордиться, – несколько раз в неделю Дайки выкидывал в урну то, что Момои называла домашней едой. Делал он это последние лет пять, и не то чтобы Сацуки когда-нибудь казалась ему кем-то большим, чем надоедливой младшей сестрой. Даже буква «F» на её бюстгальтере не могла вытеснить образ сопливой девчонки, копающейся в песочнице.  
– Ты совершенно не достоин этой женщины, – сказал Кисэ с расстановкой.  
– Я ей то же самое говорю, но она не слушает.  
– Что ж, полагаю, лучше ты, чем какой-нибудь другой ублюдок наподобие тебя.  
– Ублюдок? – Аоминэ усмехнулся и устало провёл по лицу свободной рукой. – Может быть и так.  
Ноги прилично затекли, и Дайки знал, что если встать сейчас, то у него закружится голова. Между редкими фразами он дышал глубоко и ровно, как в трансе, и представлял, что лежит на потолке, а его отросшие волосы прядями свешиваются вниз. Если посмотреть на мир иначе, изменится ли он?  
Вода продолжала капать, и внутри у Аоминэ всё медленно отмирало, умирало, каменело и переставало чувствовать. Аоминэ мог забросить мяч в корзину из любого положения, ориентируясь на случайный взгляд и интуицию, со спины или из-под чьей-то руки, но когда дело доходило до душевного пиздеца, он был не в состоянии разобраться с этим сам. Он путался, злился, путался ещё сильнее, и тонул, тонул, тонул...  
– Твой отец всё ещё в командировке? – спросил Кисэ.  
– Да, – Аоминэ перевёл взгляд на высившийся над головой пакет. – Две недели в горах, новый проект. Когда-нибудь японцы будут вить небоскрёбы на деревьях.  
– Передать Сацуки-сан, что ты голодаешь?  
– Посмей, и я похороню тебя под досками в спортзале.  
– Понял, – смех у Кисэ был мягкий, переливчатый, этот парень был само очарование даже без публики.  
Идеальная кукла, меняющая амплуа. Вызывающая уважение упорная кукла. Его сломал разве что Куроко – заставил реветь, размазывая сопли. Дважды.

– Говори, – вздохнул Аоминэ, когда возникшая пауза, такая многозначительная, будто в фильмах, начала его напрягать. – Твоя болтовня уходит всё дальше от истинной цели звонка и не хило меня утомляет. Рука уже затекла.  
– Перебрось в другую, – предложил Кисэ, совсем не дружелюбно в кой-то веки, и разве что боги удержали Дайки от того, чтобы нажать отбой. И не расхреначить телефон об пол. Методично и с удовольствием. – А с чего ты вообще взял, что я не от большой любви звоню?  
Дайки молчал. Где-то на другом конце города Кисэ взмахнул мокрыми руками, разбрызгивая воду вокруг.  
– Ладно, допустим. Умысел был. Но я из лучших побуждений! – заявление звучало убедительно, но Аоминэ оставил его без ответа, и Рёта быстро скис. – Знаешь, я рад за тебя. Серьёзно. Несмотря на всю фигню, что была раньше, ты растёшь. Стремишься. Но... не хочу вмешиваться, но ты готов к последствиям, Дайки?  
Аоминэ прикрыл глаза и поморщился. Готовиться к чему-то заранее никогда не было в его стиле.  
– Предпочитаю разбираться с ними на месте.  
– Мы говорим о противоположном часовом поясе и куске земли, расположенном через океан. Ассимиляция в западном мире – это не то, в чём богами данный талант тебе поможет.  
«Ты боишься совершенно не тех вещей, Рёта», – губы Дайки изогнулись в горькой усмешке.  
– Прекрати волноваться, Кисэ, – ответил он спокойно. – Оставь это Момои.  
Динамик телефона передавал только звуки, разные, приглушённые, искажённые пройденным путём, но даже так Дайки легко представил долгий, испытывающий взгляд Рёты, обращённый на него. Когда действительно знаешь человека, он даже в твоей собственной башке разговаривает со своими интонациями.  
– Знаешь, Аоминушка, – протянул Кисэ с чувством, – ты редкостный козёл.  
– Из-за того, что меня не проняла твоя забота? Уж прости...  
– Нет, из-за того, что постоянно шлёшь нахер людей, которые пытаются тебе помочь.

Дайки почудилось, что он, прямо так, с трубкой в руке, рухнул куда-то вниз. Сквозь дождь и бурный поток канала возле средней школы Тэйко. Последняя сорвавшаяся в раковину капля, разбившись, глухим металлическим ударом резанула по ушам.

Аоминэ поднялся с пола и пошёл включать чайник.  
– С чего ты решил, что мне нужна помощь? – щёлкнул выключатель, на чайнике загорелась красная кнопка.  
– В Японии сотни ВУЗов, Аоминэ. Ради тебя они бы друг другу глотки перегрызли, бегали бы к тебе и ползали в ногах. Ты мог выбрать любой. Ткнуть пальцем в рейтинг, в конце концов. Но ты сваливаешь на материк. Очень далеко, очень надолго. И знаешь, как это выглядит? Будто ты сбегаешь, – произнёс Кисэ, по слогам. – Как по мне, тебе точно нужна помощь.  
Быстро, будто рёв приближающейся машины, нарастал гул электрического чайника. Звук казался эхом, чем-то ненастоящим. Дайки смотрел на красную кнопку и думал, что бы сказал Рёта, этот добрый, правильный парень, если бы ему было известно чуть больше. Только ни к чему Кисэ было знать, каково это – умирать от кислородного голодания и не дышать; каково это, когда твой воздух – это кто-то.  
– А хуже сделать не боишься? – протянул Дайки, щурясь на слабый красный свет.  
– Это, друг мой, днище, – сказал Кисэ убеждённо. – Хуже быть не может.  
Стой они друг перед другом, разговаривай так, Аоминэ бы не удержался, выбил бы Кисэ все его ровные белые зубы. Подобное дерьмо он уже проходил, ещё в средней школе, помощь и поддержка оказались самым бесполезным из всего, что люди могут тебе дать, и Дайки бесился каждый раз, когда кто-то так самоуверенно лез в его Ад.  
– Неебически смешной диалог получается, Кисэ, – поднимавшийся от чайника пар обжигал Дайки раскрытую ладонь. – А знаешь, почему? Ты же, блять, понятия не имеешь даже о банальном «плохо». В твоей башке всегда солнечно, всегда всё заебись. Ты произносишь «днище», хотя никогда не видел мест, о которых так говорят. Что ты вообще знаешь о жизни, кроме того, что все мы можем однажды проиграть? Ты говоришь, что я бегу, а не похуй ли тебе, Кисэ? – интонации Дайки, тягучие, низкие, хлестали, как прутья. – Не смей судить меня или оценивать, до тех пор, пока не проснёшься однажды с ощущением, будто твои внутренности перекрутило в фарш. И оставь свою грёбанную помощь при себе.  
В трубке должны были раздаться гудки. Короткие, истеричные, совсем как обида. Но щёлкнул выключатель чайника, Аоминэ прижал телефон плечом, достал себе кружку, кипяток залил чайный пакетик, а немая тишина на той стороне всё длилась и длилась. Пока Кисэ не спросил:  
– На Куроко ты тогда тоже так орал?  
Горячая вода пролилась на стол.  
Аоминэ сжал зубы и медленно отставил чайник на место, тени-морщины глубже врезались в кожу.

Кисэ всегда его раздражал. С самого начала, как только заявился в спортивный зал и стал вертеться вокруг Тэцу, как навязчивая глупая собака. Кисэ любил баскетбол так же сильно, как остальные, возможно, ещё больше, ведь смыслил не только в нём; Кисэ был идеалистом до мозга костей; он постоянно нарушал дистанции, был патологически слеп до простых вещей и волновался по пустякам. Он был словно отражением из кривого зеркала и он был похож на Момои. И точно так же, как и она, Рёта умел вытаскивать из людей всё самое мерзкое, что в них было, и вывешивать перед носом.  
Как Дайки мог об этом забыть.  
– Знаешь, – Рёта вздохнул, – у меня уже вода почти остыла, а я так и не понял, чем забита твоя голова.  
Не посмотрев на заваренный чай, Аоминэ развернулся и устало, тяжело опустился на пол, привалился спиной к шкафу. Большая часть человеческой жизни проходит в борьбе не с внешним миром, а с самим собой, и тогда получается, что в этом побоище противники абсолютно равны. Но почему-то ты – правильный всегда – выбиваешься из сил быстрее.  
Дайки не был уверен, что они с Рётой говорили об одном и том же, что за всеми словами, намёками и брошенными фразами скрывался один и тот же смысл. С людьми постоянно творится одна и та же херня – они думают одно, говорят второе, а окружающие слышат третье, понимая четвёртое. Язык – эта привилегия человечества – совершенно не обеспечивает понимание, если ты хочешь передать что-то действительно глубокое и сложное, что-то, что для тебя самого умещается лишь в слове «темнота».  
У Аоминэ были правила. Не с самого начала, конечно, – ты не думаешь о чём-то подобном, когда тебе тринадцать, но время идёт, и однажды ты начинаешь бояться сам себя. Сердце подростка не настолько велико, чтобы вмещать весь этот страх, так что правила появились сами по себе, как защитный механизм, как блок. Не хватать и не поднимать Куроко на руки после игры, не касаться дольше десяти секунд, не смотреть слишком пристально, не показывать, что всегда знаешь, где он, следя за звуком шагов, не требовать пасовать только себе, не дышать в унисон, не склоняться к изгибу шеи, вдыхая запах, не притягивать к себе за одежду каждый раз, как Тэцу оказывается дальше метра, не гнобить Кисэ и Кагами, не приходить на каждую игру, не звонить, не являться домой, не вынимать руки из карманов… И ещё сотни и сотни «не», копившиеся годами, складывавшиеся в толстую стену битого стекла, которую Аоминэ возводил, чтобы держать себя в рамках, чтобы спокойно смотреть в глаза и не пытаться вжать в стену, железный шкафчик, в доски площадки – не важно – и не проверить, что будет, когда вся эта стена рухнет, и Куроко поймёт, что Дайки не достаточно быть грёбанным светом, другом, тем парнем, который прячет руки в карманы и смотрит с трибуны или кем угодно ещё. Что Дайки сам не знает, как так вышло, но любит, как последний мудак, любит Тэцу, хочет его, во всех смыслах, извращённых и собственнических, и знает, что по всем законам и за их пределами Тэцуя – его, такой же его, как рука или нога. Дайки было плевать, если это означало, что он психически сломан, что с ним что-то не так, раз у него между кусками мяса, обеспечивающими жизнедеятельность, однажды образовался вакуум, и единственное, чем его можно заполнить – Куроко.  
Кисэ сказал, что Аоминэ бежал, и был совершенно прав. Это было вдумчивое, самоуничтожающее отступление. Дайки, когда был маленьким, всё же усвоил уроки вежливости и общепринятые нормы морали, но, по существу, ему было параллельно и на мораль, и на порицание общественности. Любой, назвавший его пидором, словил бы зубами костяшки. Если бы Аоминэ вздумал поцеловать Куроко на людях – так часто хотелось – он бы сделал. Ничто из внешних факторов не могло как-то повлиять на него, не после того, как Аоминэ до конца осознал, чего хочет. Бежал он от себя. Страх никуда не делся. Аоминэ боялся того, что будет, если стена из стекла рухнет и, разрезая, кромсая и впиваясь, погребёт под собой и их с Куроко дружбу, и доверие, и надёжные «не», и их самих.  
Аоминэ не знал, что будет потом. Поэтому молчал.  
На самом деле, с пустотой внутри вполне можно жить. У Аоминэ неплохо получалось, целый год; вакуум расширялся, поглощал его, превращая в ничто, но Дайки жил, и если кто-то спрашивал, то у него всё было заебись. Любовь – мерзкое, идиотское слово – та ещё зараза. На расстоянии вполне можно переносить – не болит, не тянет, ты спокоен, как Будда, и никаких неожиданностей. Только когда Дайки видел Куроко снова – на площадке, в другой команде, среди толпы – и подходил ближе, его корёжило и ломало, и вакуум выламывал рёбра вовнутрь.  
Безопаснее было бежать. В спальне, на дне ещё пустого чемодана валялось смятое письмо, в котором бездушные чёрные буквы латиницы сообщали, что Аоминэ Дайки принят в высшее учебное заведение Калифорнии на основе спортивной стипендии. Очень далеко, очень безопасно.  
Несколько дней это чёртово письмо создавало иллюзию отчуждения, будто Дайки уже был не в Токио, будто вакуум сжался до размеров точки и притаился у левого лёгкого. Аоминэ не был мастером самообмана, но ему казалось, что удары баскетбольного мяча должны выбить из головы все мысли, во всяком случае, чтобы хватило до взлётной полосы в аэропорту.  
«С этим вполне можно жить», – думал Аоминэ, забивая данк и приземляясь на асфальтированную площадку. Он думал, что пусть всё останется так, как есть. Он расслабился. А потом – будто боги смеялись над ним – увидел в выбеленной фонарями ночи лицо Куроко. И всё пошло по пизде.  
Последние несколько дней Дайки сметал «не» одно за другим, и завалы стекла не могли его остановить. Он хотел, чтобы они рухнули. Он устал сам себя держать. Даже если это означало всё сломать, а потом бежать на край света.

Кисэ не понимал, чем была забита его голова. Дайки – тоже. У него только было ощущение, будто что-то схватило его, зацепив пальцы за рёбра, и тянуло со страшной силой.  
– У тебя никогда не было такого, что ты делал совершенно неправильные вещи и чувствовал, что поступаешь верно? – проговорил Аоминэ, безразлично разглядывая неразобранный пакет. – И наоборот – делал всё как положено, но понимал, что это херня полная?  
Рёта, видимо, глубоко задумавшийся над вопросом, ответил не сразу.  
– Нет, – сомнение в его голосе было сродни тому, что появляется у врачей, которые без понятия, что это за сыпь у пациента на спине. – Но, беря во внимание всё, что я знаю, и всё, что ты мне сказал, я должен спросить у тебя кое-что.  
– Валяй.  
– Ты видел Курокушку недавно, да?  
Аоминэ предпочёл промолчать. Он настраивался на то, чтобы разобрать ненужные никому продукты.  
– Твою мать, Дайки, – сказал Кисэ с чувством и, судя по плеску воды, решительно выбрался из ванны. Аоминэ надеялся, что не к нему в гости спешил. – Ками-сама, я даже думать не хочу об этом... В смысле, это же всегда было очевидно, но... Аоминэ. Ты не можешь.  
– Что я не могу?  
– Ты сам знаешь.  
– Зато, я вижу, не знаешь ты.  
– Я догадываюсь, – кажется, Рёта был в панике. В некотором смысле, это веселило. – Ты думал о последствиях? Тьфу, о чём я говорю, конечно не думал. Ты же живёшь так же, как играешь. Несёшься сломя голову, бросаешь грубо и не оглядываешься.  
Дайки усмехнулся и приподнялся, чтобы взять чашку с чаем. Кисэ снова угадал, он заебался думать о последствиях. И оглядываться тоже.  
– Вот что я тебе скажу. Чем бы это ни закончилось. Если с Курокушкой что-то случится – что угодно – в Японии найдётся не меньше пятидесяти человек, которые разорвут тебя за него на части, – предупредил Кисэ, чеканя слова. – Купи билет заранее, Дайки.  
– Обязательно, – ответил Аоминэ, отпивая остывший чай. – С открытой датой. Иди грейся, Кисэ, а то простудишься.  
Дайки нажал отбой, и кухня погрузилась в темноту. Из приоткрытого окна доносился рёв проносившихся внизу машин, перебивал эхо оборванного диалога.  
Странно, что Кисэ вообще ему звонил. Он не был похож на человека, страдающего от одиночества.  
Какое-то мгновение Дайки действительно раздумывал о том, чтобы остановиться. Предательская мысль, ещё на грани сомнения, отравляла его всем тем, что так свойственно идущим на попятный людям. Но в случае Дайки меньшего зла не существовало, как и лёгкого выбора, и этот неловкий, ничего не значащий луч-мысль был сметён из сознания трелью мобильного телефона. Аоминэ потянулся к карману, достал сотовый, откинул крышку. Оператор мобильной связи предлагал ему новый тариф.  
Дайки тупо смотрел на чёрные символы. Колебался. Подбирал слова. Потом открыл окно новых сообщений, проставил адресат.  
Разницы уже не было – одним «не» меньше, одним «не» больше.

Без пяти минут десять Тэцуе пришло сообщение: «Прими горячую ванну, чтобы мышцы не болели. Спокойной ночи».

4

 

Человеку, чтобы жить, нужно не так уж много: вода, еда и безопасное место для сна. Остальные проблемы, проявляя до слёз смешную склонность к повторениям, он придумывает себе сам.

Жаркое лето тащилось по однообразным дням календаря непривычно медленно, или же это Куроко увяз в нём, нагруженный всем тем, что может предложить новичку взрослая жизнь, пусть он только ступил на порог, но с середины августа быстротечность сезона проявилась в полной мере. Лето сорвалось, как кинувшаяся в волны чайка, числа менялись одно за другим, и Тэцуя ловил себя на том, что не успевает их считать. Он мало и беспокойно спал, и в душных тяжёлых снах, изматывавших, а не дарующих покой, он всегда был частью чего-то, что потом безвозвратно терял. Бежал и не мог найти. И тем тяжелее было ему просыпаться, чем отчётливее там, во сне, он ощущал всепоглощающую любовь этого нечто. Пробуждение вырывало её с корнем.

С неделю Куроко почти не ел, пил воду, садился на свой автобус. Каждый день он играл с часами в занятную игру: пытался продержаться как можно дольше, прежде чем сорваться на убитую баскетбольную площадку у канала. Чаще проигрывал, минутная стрелка в тайне смеялась над ним.

Он почти привык к этому волнительному ощущению – спешить куда-то, стремиться и чувствовать себя счастливым, первые несколько мгновений, пока странное нечто не начинало терзать его изнутри. Он маялся, мучился и снова бежал на площадку, потому что не бежать не мог. Что бы там ни было, оно сожрало его с потрохами.

– Мне кажется, я становлюсь зависим от этого, – сказал Тэцуя в среду, сидя у площадки, он был обеспокоен и озадачен, но внешне как всегда невозмутим.  
Аоминэ, сидевший рядом, спросил:  
– Слышал когда-нибудь фразу: «Найди то, что ты любишь, и позволь этому убить тебя»?  
– Кажется, да, – Тэцуя сосредоточено выводил пальцем линии на мяче. – Это не Хемингуэй сказал?  
– Вряд ли. Помню, что какой-то американский литератор.  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, он застрелился?  
– Да, – Аоминэ прикусил нижнюю губу. – Если и Хемингуэй, то в целом, хреновый совет.  
Он не появился на площадке ни в четверг, ни в пятницу.

Только увидев заполненную людьми пустую площадку Тэцуя понял, что чувствует то же самое, что и каждое утро последней недели – невосполнимую потерю и детскую обиду.

Разочарование и неоправданные надежды.  
Надежды на что?  
Куроко не пришёл в субботу, воскресенье и понедельник.

Он думал, что продержится дольше. Что начнёт нормально спать – пробовал даже пить молоко перед сном. Но минутная стрелка опять выиграла.

5

 

Мощный, злой ветер ревущим вепрем проносился по улицам Токио и остывающим потоком срывался к каналам, чтобы с надсадным криком разгоняться по глади воды. Под его напором деревья беспомощно клонились к земле, и пыль стеной взметалась по дорогам. Из-за горизонта, понукаемые этим ветром, надвигались на город иссиня-чёрные тучи. Они, как пропитавшаяся чернилами вата, рваными плотными кусками клубились в небе, и их серое нутро вспыхивало расплывчатыми краями каждый раз, как солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь непроглядное полотно.  
Люди чуяли бурю с самого утра, и Куроко знал, что сегодня никто не придёт на площадку; эта назойливая мысль точила его час за часом, когда он смотрел в окно, когда ступил на уходящую вниз, вдоль домов, дорогу. На площадке, куда Тэцую тянуло со всем упорством одержимого разума, не могло быть никого, даже Дайки.  
Эта мысль изводила, но Тэцуя исправно с ней боролся. Он вообще был бойцом, в слабом теле.  
Куроко не должен был здесь оказаться. Он вышел из дома за молоком. Но судьба, она как рак, существует, даже если ты не хочешь в неё верить.  
Аоминэ размеренно бил мяч об асфальт, каким-то успокаивающим, трансовым движением, и ветер – эта буря за пределами тела – трепал его волосы и полы расстёгнутой рубашки. Дайки был красивым. Со стороны Куроко глупо, конечно, было думать о чём-то таком, вообще странно было любоваться кем-то, но для Тэцуи Аоминэ был костром в темноте – можно было смотреть вечно. Дайки обвёл мяч за спиной, сменил руки, провёл под коленом – так быстро, что и не разглядишь, – и небрежно забросил в корзину. Куроко не запомнил, как давно он поймал себя на том, что может отличить, как был брошен мяч – с весельем, со злостью, с волей к победе. Сейчас Аоминэ злился. Это прорывалось в движении кисти.  
Тэцуя так и не сказал «привет», стоял позади и смотрел, пока ураганные шквалы вырывали пакет у него из рук. Говорить Аоминэ нечто подобное казалось нелепым, детским. Прощания и расставания – были не про них.  
– Так и будешь молчать? – ветер рвал даже слова. Аоминэ взял мяч под кольцом и обернулся к Куроко.  
– Не знаю, как спросить, – тот неловко пожал плечами. Наверное, Дайки чувствовал с самого начала, что Куроко пришёл, что Куроко неуютно в собственном теле.  
– Вот это верно, – вздохнул Аоминэ, примериваясь к броску. – Не спрашивай. Я всё равно не буду знать, как ответить.  
Мяч отскочил от щитка и провалился в металлическое кольцо. Запрокинув голову, Тэцуя посмотрел наверх. Больные, серо-синие тучи затягивали небо, и солнечный свет пробивался сквозь них, как редкое благословление.

– Могу я предположить, что ты зол из-за меня? – проговорил Тэцуя, пряча руки в карманы – почти как Дайки, – но будто пряча себя всего.  
Аоминэ – ходячая насмешка – снова обернулся к нему как бы между прочим.  
– Что за эгоцентризм! Никак не ожидал от тебя, Тэцу, – шутил он, и даже искренне, но быстро потух. Иногда Куроко боялся, что Аоминэ может вот так же сгореть и потухнуть, не дожив до тридцати. – Нет, если уж мы говорим об этом. Дело не в тебе. Я вообще никогда на тебя не злился.  
– Врёшь, – сказал Куроко просто, обличая, совершенно беззлобно, и отвёл от неба глаза. – Когда-то я пытался тебе помочь, но не мог. Оказалось не по зубам. И ты злился на меня. За то, что я пытался.  
Возможно, не надо было лезть туда, вытаскивать прошлые, покрывшиеся пылью ошибки, но лучше уж пыль развеет ветром, чем она сволочью заполнит тебя изнутри.  
– Тогда я злился на весь мир, – отвечал Аоминэ фразой, найденной в долгой, напряжённой паузе, хотя, когда он говорил, это не выглядело так, будто ему не хватало слов. – Мир – это и ты тоже, как солнце или картонная упаковка у тебя в пакете. Так что не бери на свой счёт, Тэцу.  
Аоминэ крутил мяч на пальце, и то, что этот кусок оранжевой резины всё ещё был в его руках, после стольких лет, Тэцуя был вправе считать своей маленькой заслугой.  
– Всё же, тебе следовало сказать это раньше, – Куроко улыбался так, что хотелось верить.  
Клубящиеся тучи, как дракон, распахнули огромную пасть, и молния рассекла мираж надвое – будто первый звонок в театре. Тэцуя аккуратно положил пакет на землю и под сокрушающий раскат грома пошёл по площадке, к Аоминэ, от неторопливых шагов его хрустел на асфальте мелкий песок.  
– Обидно, что есть вещи, которые доходят до тебя с определённым возрастом, – вздохнул Куроко, глядя себе под ноги. – Словно... до какого-то момента тебе отказывают в понимании. У тебя нет уровня доступа. Сознательности. А потом, когда ты уже вовсе не задумываешься об этом, забываешь или не обращаешь внимания, реальность вдруг добирается до твоего рассудка, и ты видишь... всё видишь, – Тэцуя поднял руку, и звонко щёлкнули пальцы, – в совершенно других красках.  
– И что ты увидел? – Аоминэ всегда смотрел сверху вниз, тяжело, внимательно, но прежде чем встретиться с ним взглядом, Тэцуе нужно было увидеть всё остальное, от кроссовок и вверх, по линии ног, торсу, крепкой шеи, вскользь по линии сжатых губ. Он никогда не боялся смотреть Аоминэ в лицо, но сейчас, именно сейчас, было сложнее.  
Они, преодолевшие тысячу ступеней, наконец-то шагнули на последнюю – другой уровень откровенности, и там было страшно и волнующе.  
– Мы же все... были детьми, – Куроко словно извинялся, за свою снисходительную жалость. – В среднем, четырнадцать лет. Ни целей, ни минимального представления о том, что ждёт нас дальше. Да что там – что ждёт нас за стенами школы. Разве что у Акаши жизнь была распланирована заранее на чёткие этапы, но это скорее наводит ужас. У нас было право выбора. Право не взрослеть. Мы должны были просто играть в баскетбол, как нормальные дети.  
Аоминэ фыркнул и кинул мяч за спину, тот обогнул обод и нырнул в кольцо.  
– Мы никогда не были нормальными детьми, Тэцу.  
– Нам не дали ими быть, – поправил Куроко.  
– Хочешь сказать, виноват кто-то другой? Зря. Всё «Поколение чудес» отличалось с самого начала. Мы оказались в нужное время в нужном месте, чтобы это стало очевидным, – Дайки нахмурился, вдыхая наполненный озоном воздух. – Радиоактивные семена, попавшие в благодатную почву.  
«И на упаковке этой землицы была надпись «Победа любой ценой», – согласился Куроко мысленно, не без едучей горечи, оставшейся на языке со средней школы.  
Тэцуя подошёл к Аоминэ вплотную, такой низкий, если сравнить, и забрал мяч – точнее, Дайки позволил его забрать, ибо что было естественнее между ними, чем пас.  
– Знаешь, бывает такое: когда ребёнок сначала маленький, а потом вдруг начинает слишком быстро расти, у него болит и ломит всё тело, – говорил Куроко, стуча мячом. – И внутренние органы не успевают подстраиваться под эти изменения. Почки опускаются, или печень неправильной формы...  
Аоэминэ следил за мячом, за белыми руками, мелькавшими перед ним, и уже догадывался, что Куроко хотел сказать. Но ждал.  
– ...То же случилось и с нами. К концу средней школы мы превратились в калек. Гипертрофированное эго, недоразвитость страха, симптомы презрения и атрофированные души. Моральные инвалиды, а не подростки. Наша радиация нас сожгла.  
Вся Япония видела это пламя. Слепящее сияние, превращающееся в разрушающий пожар, а позади дорога пепла из выжженных случайных жертв. Все, кого они растоптали на площадке, кого вдохновили и сразу же унизили, кого разгромили с отрывом в сто очков. Аоминэ бессознательно отвёл глаза – есть воспоминания, которые хочется стереть, – и обошёл Куроко, лёгким движением уводя у него мяч.  
– Ты говоришь «мы», но имеешь в виду скорее нас пятерых, – Дайки кружил под кольцом. – Это же я, Кисэ, Мидорима, Мурашка, Акаши... мы стали монстрами. Моральные инвалиды и всё такое, а?  
– Каждый ломается и срастается по-своему.  
Легко говорить после стольких лет, у Куроко не дрожал голос, и глаза были всё такие же, немного ребячьи, тёплые от исчезнувшей улыбки, и цвет – чистый лёд. Но Аоминэ всё одно видел десятки призрачных шрамов – следы от событий, которые они пережили в одно и то же время, но по-разному. Слава, не вмещающийся в рамки талант и собственный эгоизм деформировали «Поколение Чудес» постепенно, точили, и каждый принимал эти изменения, вбирал в себя яд, менялся и приспосабливался. А Куроко боролся, не прогибался и поэтому в один миг просто разлетелся на щепки, как сломленный о колено.  
Он собирал себя по кускам.  
– Я понимаю. Каждый по-своему, – Аоминэ опустил голову и усмехнулся, пряча за изгибом губ что-то сильно похожее на вину. – Ты, Тэцу, исключение из всех правил.  
– Разве? – усомнился Куроко, щурясь сквозь облепившие лицо волосы.  
Дайки бросил ему мяч.  
– Из моих точно.  
– Но ты всё равно не объяснишь мне, что с тобой происходит, – в словах Куроко было утверждение напополам с иронией. – Ладно. Если созреешь, мой номер ты знаешь. Я не буду на тебя давить.  
– Даже если я опять ничего тебе не расскажу?  
– Мы уже не дети. Я смогу смириться с тем, что ты хочешь решить всё сам. Я буду просто стоять в сторонке и смотреть, как ты маешься и страдаешь, Аоминэ-кун. Никаких проблем.  
– Да, это нам подходит, – кивнул Аоминэ уверенно, только притворяясь, что шутит, и было в этом столько тоскливой приверженности одиночеству и банальной глупости, что Куроко не удержался и врезал ему мячом по голове.  
– Эй, какого... – воскликнул один из будущих величайших баскетболистов Японии и осёкся, встретившись взглядом с Тэцуей.  
– Я не железный, Аоминэ. Я сильный, но не настолько. Поэтому прекрати вести себя так, будто небо рухнуло тебе на голову, – даже когда Куроко хмурился, его прохладный тихий голос не менялся. – Потому что я опять попытаюсь вытащить тебя из-под завалов, я попытаюсь, я не могу иначе, и тогда какой-нибудь камень точно сломает мой хребет.  
Ещё одна молния озарила небо, вспышка прочертила кривую на чёрном, и вместе с погасшим светом, за долю секунды, в позе Дайки проявилось незаметное до поры напряжение, сковавшее тело, будто сведённые мышцы.  
– Ну, оно действительно падает,– сказал он, возводя глаза к тучам, таким же тёмным и несущим бурю. Он умел держать удар, несмотря на то, что никогда не проигрывал. Почти никогда. – Эй, Тэцу. Это же я тогда всё сломал? Между нами.  
Ох, Тэцуя, лучше бы ты отнёс чёртово молоко домой.  
Видела ли это Момои? Видел ли это хоть кто-то, не обманутый внешней отчуждённостью и грубостью? Невообразимое чувство вины, балансирующее у Аоминэ на плечах, гнетущее день за днём и изменчивое, как подагра. Куроко чувствовал эту чужую вину всегда, под слоем заносчивой самоуверенности – вину за то, что самый сильный, за то, что ему никто не нужен, за то, что в собственном страдании ранил других.  
Хорошо, что плечи у Дайки были такие широкие.  
Куроко сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну, ему показалось, что первая капля дождя упала ему на губы, и что-то – должно быть, их с Дайки дружба – не дало ему отвести глаза.  
– Я бы соврал тебе, но для подобной низости я слишком тебя уважаю. Да, ты. Но я... не виню тебя. Любой дом не выстоит при землетрясении, если в одной из стен пошла трещина, – то же самое Тэцуя проговаривал по ночам в четырнадцать, захлёбываясь слезами. Когда-нибудь они точно должны были поговорить о случившемся. Но срок годности у этих страданий истёк.  
Куроко запустил пальцы в растрёпанные ветром волосы.  
– Ты знаешь, – сказал он Аоминэ, – лучше бы мы поиграли в баскетбол.  
С секунду Дайки смотрел на него, словно ища подвох – не удивительно, бередя полузаросшие раны, ждёшь, что польётся кровь, – а потом усмехнулся и поднял с земли мяч.  
– Я-то всегда «за», Тэцу.

Дождь обрушился на них единой стеной, сбил к ногам пыль, и шорох и дробь капель наполнили вечер. Сквозь поток белой воды Куроко и Аоминэ сливались в пляске размытых силуэтов, и со стороны казалось, что они были двумя частями одного, отдаляющимися, как натягивающаяся пружина, и сталкивающимися снова. Куроко зачёсывал назад мокрые волосы, едва мог видеть из-за потяжелевших от капель ресниц и смеялся каждый раз, когда попавший в лужу мяч подымал тучу грязных брызг. Прохладный воздух обжигал лёгкие, но ни Аоминэ, ни Куроко и не думали останавливаться. Вода – жизнь, баскетбол – жизнь, и когда ты идиотски счастлив, пневмония – последнее, о чём ты беспокоишься.  
Для всех вокруг, кроме самого Куроко, Аоминэ был прошлым. Тем, через что проходишь, как через царство мёртвых, а потом видишь в тяжёлых муторных снах.  
Для Тэцуи же Аоминэ был тем, кому ты смотришь в глаза и молчишь, потому что слов недостаточно.  
У них была связь. Может, какая-то ерунда на молекулярном уровне, может, оттиск вселенной у каждого на загривке – чёрт его знает, но что бы это ни было, оно не ломалось. Трещало по швам, хрустело, истекало кровью, немело от пролитых слёз и обид, но потом всегда отходило. Куроко понял это – почувствовал, – когда на площадке в свете софитов Аоминэ снова протянул ему свой кулак. С того момента Тэцуя знал, даже если бы он вонзил Аоминэ нож в спину, Дайки бы молча вытащил его и поцеловал рукоять.  
Несколько лет назад Куроко наивно полагал, что с Кагами будет так же, что всё это – придаток к отношениям «свет-тень», но нет. Иногда тот, кого ты любишь – это не тот, с кем ты в полном согласии, а тот, из-за присутствия которого у тебя сердце останавливается. Тэцуя принял это, но не знал, что ему теперь с этим делать.  
Аоминэ кружил рядом, превращая дождь вокруг них в вихрь капель, и совсем не помогал разобраться. Наоборот, Дайки напирал на Куроко, словно в борьбе один на один, улыбался, утирал рукой воду и каждым движением своим будто раскачивал лодку, в которой они вдвоём оказались. Вот-вот перевернётся, вместе со всем этим запутанным миром. А может, у Тэцуи просто кружилась голова.

Игра Кисэ всегда отличалась грацией. Это было как искусство танца, чистая красота.  
У Мидоримы баскетбол был точен, как математический расчёт, сложное уравнение без ошибок.  
Ацуши на площадке был ураганом, землетрясением, тупой разрушительной стихией.  
Баскетбол Акаши напоминал ходы в Го, продуманные, неторопливые шаги.  
А у Аоминэ баскетбол – это жизнь. Бесконечный черновик, замаранный грубыми штрихами, измочаленный напористым почерком и смятый в трёх местах, и по страницам этой жизни всё как в честной человеческой истории – росчерки, взлёты, падения, яркие и близкие, прямо перед твоими глазами.  
Так и площадка, терявшая свои границы в дожде, была вся в росчерках, которые закручивались вокруг Куроко в спираль, как бы он ни пытался прорваться, как бы ни играл.

– Обычно это невероятно скучно – топтаться один на один, но сейчас, с тобой, мне даже нравится, – поделился Аоминэ, обходя Куроко и не давая ему приготовиться к броску. – Как с собакой гулять, небось, – Тэцуя резко ушёл вправо, уводя мяч от длинных тёмных рук. Как раз вовремя, чтобы не увидеть на лице у Дайки горьковатую улыбку.  
– Ты меня совсем не слышишь, а?  
Мир раскачивался, дождь хлестал по щекам, промокшая одежда отяжелела и липла к телу, а Тэцуе казалось, что вот-вот к ногам его кинется пропасть, и он свалится в неё.  
Они, совершенно интуитивно, отрабатывали старые, давно позабытые схемы, и вокруг, среди пелены дождя, возникали призраки – сильные противники без лиц и имён, которых необходимо было обойти. Возможно, это были они сами, год назад, три года, те, кого нужно было уложить на лопатки и забыть.  
Капли летели с волос, закручивались, сливались, Куроко успел увидеть, как поскользнулся Аоминэ, и мяч полетел в сторону оранжевым пятном. Ему где только не доводилось играть, и на камнях, и на песке, выдрессированный Айдой, он бы отбил этот мяч и во сне, так что, проследив его направление и опередив, Тэцуя вскинул руку в прямом ударе, и мяч по косой понёсся вверх, к корзине. К нужному моменту Аоминэ уже был там, на площадке подобный трюк у них получался и без помощи рока. Дайки схватил мяч и томагавком отправил его в корзину. Овацией им был треск грома.  
Это был сказочный мокрый аллей-уп, жаль, никто не видел.  
– Надо будет повторить! – смеялся Дайки, медленно, двумя руками, заглаживая назад непослушные волосы. На самом деле, держал себя, дрожащими пальцами за пряди. Вода застилала Тэцуе глаза, и он не понимал, как близко Аоминэ подходил к нему, своими по-звериному мягкими, неторопливыми шагами. Но ему казалось, что вместе с Дайки на него надвигалось что-то ещё.  
– Когда я сдам экзамены? – предложил Тэцуя, ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы видеть чужое лицо, и вода текла по щекам.  
– Когда угодно, – Аоминэ наклонился к нему, ближе стали его глаза, затянутое грозой небо и их общая темнота. – Когда я играю с тобой, я чувствую себя богом.  
На короткий миг, измеренный для Куроко в самом долгом вдохе, ему показалось, что он не чувствует касания дождя. Так во сне запоздало и неожиданно замечаешь, что огонь не жжёт, а вода стекает по одежде. Понимаешь нереальность, видишь дыры в декорациях. Куроко обманулся. Он решил, что, должно быть, спит. И он почти придумал верный ответ – тот из сотни, что он мог дать Аоминэ, – как рассудок включил ему звук. Шорох и холод воды обрушились на Тэцую с новой силой, но теперь капли не текли по щекам, потому что Аоминэ закрыл его лицо от неба, наклонившись и коснувшись его губ своими.  
Самое время было для молнии, но судьба обходилась без дешёвого пафоса.  
Тэцуе не пришлось вспоминать, что нужно закрыть глаза. Веки опустились сами, как защитный рефлекс при ударе в лицо, и он вздрогнул всем телом и, кажется, застыл.  
Беспокойная тварь, жившая за грудиной и изводившая его всю неделю, застыла тоже.  
Что-то оборвалось и полетело вниз, на самое дно.   
У губ был вкус дождя, холодной чистой воды. Эта чистота и холод разливались внутри Дайки обжигающим ужасом, наполняли его до кончиков пальцев. Он так боялся, так чертовски боялся услышать «нет», боялся толчка в грудь, страх выжирал его изнутри. Но Дайки не мог жить с ним вечно. Будто ища что-то, воровато и легко, Дайки коснулся губ Тэцуи, подцепляя, провёл кончиком языка по гладкой внутренней кромке, не идя дальше, не настаивая и не отступая, и только рука его сжималась на плече Куроко, собирая в кулак ткань футболки.  
Аоминэ едва касался его губ, едва дышал, но это было что-то на пределе, на грани с тем, что способно выразить человеческое тело, и ещё чуть-чуть, и стёкла окрестных домов разлетелись бы в режущую пыль, как от ударной волны.  
Аоминэ едва касался, а оттолкнуть его было невозможно.  
Куроко хотел сделать шаг назад. Он, как человек, имел право бояться. Но ноги не слушались, а ладонь Дайки легла на затылок, опережая попытку побега, и от срывающейся, предельно осторожной нежности его грубых пальцев можно было и разрыдаться.   
Темнота в глазах скрывала щенячий взгляд.   
Тэцуя никогда не думал ни о чём таком. Он не был святым – просто не позволял себе, так было легче. А теперь вот творилась какая-то чертовщина, и он – натянутая, пронзённая электричеством струна – вёл языком по тонким губам, медленнее смерти, и пальцы его ломанной хваткой сжимались на вороте белой майки. На вкус – капли дождя, и чем-то это напоминало воду, которой невозможно утолить жажду.  
– Что ты делаешь, Дайки? – спросил Куроко ужасающе ровно, соприкасаясь губами, одна фраза как пощёчина захмелевшему буяну, отрезвляющая, указывающая на место.  
– Думаю, я опять всё ломаю, – прошептал Аоминэ, и его ладонь, лежавшая у Куроко на затылке, сжалась, сгребая светлые пряди, приятно-больно.  
– Нет, ты не думаешь, – Куроко смотрел из-под прикрытых век, он снова был просвещённым монахом, мудрее, спокойнее, только дрожал всем телом, и не от холода вовсе.  
– Ага, – согласился Дайки, взгляд его был тяжёлым, душащим. – Я тебя целую.  
Дождь хлестал по плечам, тёк по волосам и за шиворот и огромной, километровой стеной отсекал здесь и сейчас от прочей реальности, от всего, что стоило бы помнить и знать. Если бы не дождь, были бы видны края площадки, сетчатый забор и тянущиеся в бесконечность блоки домов, и кто-то из них, может, Куроко, а может, и Аоминэ, обязательно бы остановился. У них всегда были причины сидеть тихо и не подавать виду, глупцы так часто обманываются, ни о чём не подозревая. Но сквозь завесу дождя не пробивалось ни солнце, ни доводы разума, не было ни души на сотню метров вокруг, капли барабанили по крышам, окрашивали в тёмный заборы и стволы деревьев. Обо всём, что могло помешать, судьба позаботилась. Невозможно ведь всю жизнь держать себя на поводке – либо задушишь, либо петля лопнет.  
Дайки задыхался бесконечно долго, а теперь он отнимал воздух у Куроко, с каждым пропущенным вздохом, по секундам, притягивал его к себе, ближе, выше, и целовал всё более жадно, дурея от жажды.  
– Скажи что-нибудь, – попросил Дайки, шепотом, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, ведя ладонями по тонким рукам.  
Куроко запрокинул голову, ловя губами воду, небо было прямо над головой, без конца и края, от него и от низкого голоса в груди ёкало.  
– Мокро, – просипел Тэцуя, первое, о чём подумал. – И, знаешь... Дайки, тебе... следовало... просветить меня об этом... раньше.  
«Это» включало в себя все «не», вакуум и бескрайнюю, непроглядную темноту – всё, о чём Тэцуя не знал, но чувствовал где-то глубоко под кожей, не мог не чувствовать – оно проникало в него радиацией, как бы Аоминэ ни держал себя.   
– Тебе рассказать совсем всё? – спросил он, будто предупреждая, схлынувший страх, как откатившиеся волны, обнажал пугающую решимость.  
Тэцуя пожал плечами, не очень-то у него получилось, пальцы Дайки всё плотнее стискивали запястья.  
– Раз уж мы начали.  
Отдалившийся гром сотрясал небо, вода ручьями текла по волосам, заливала глаза. Аоминэ кивнул, медленно вбирая в себя этот ответ, запоминая алый росчерк губ на чужом лице. Он отпустил запястья Куроко, огладив напоследок белую кожу, невесомо, неожиданно для человека, который, кажется, умел только ломать, а потом сделал шаг назад. Расстояние – вопиюще неправильно – увеличилось, разверзлось трещиной. Пощёчиной всем мыслям о самодостаточности – Тэцуе показалось, что его оставили одного. Бросили, по горло закопанного в песок. Но Аоминэ сказал только:  
– Тогда пошли, – и если не было это правом выбора, то Куроко никогда по-настоящему не знал человека перед собой.  
Аоминэ – живая статуя – стоял и ждал.   
Можно подумать, Тэцуя был способен отказаться.

Они вышли с корта, щурясь из-за хлеставших в лицо капель, ухватились на прощание за железные ворота. Вытоптанная земля не размокла. Шаг, другой, третий, в скрытое дождём никуда, сердца колотились в груди – нестерпимо. Аоминэ впереди, Куроко за ним, тенью – как всегда – и оба, не сговариваясь, вдруг сорвались на бег. Сквозь поток дождя, словно через водоворот, прыжки их поднимали тучи брызг, лужи хлюпали под ногами, а казалось почему-то, будто хрустит битое стекло. Стена дождя оборвалась внезапно, и огромное, тяжёлое и серое нависло над головой – не небо, а плиты моста. По бокам бурлил и пенился канал, взбиваемый миллионами капель, и бетонная опора моста надёжно впивалась в грунт.   
Вода текла с волос, ручьями бежала по рукам, срывалась с локтей. Куроко оттянул низ футболки, выжимая её – действие совершенно бесполезное и необходимое, когда мир раскачивается под ногами, как качели. Аоминэ прошёл мимо, в двух шагах – спокойно, будто это не его только что ломало, – сел на выступ фундамента в мостовой опоре, и дыхание его (горячее – ощущалось даже так, на расстоянии) с хрипами вырывалось из горла; с чего бы, думал Тэцуя, и не такие ведь кроссы бежали.   
– Смотри, спички, – Аоминэ кивком указывал на лежавший на бетоне коробок, затылок его тёрся о шершавую стену, чёрное на сером. – Странно.  
– Что именно? – спросил Куроко.  
– Спички есть, а окурков нет, – пояснил Аоминэ сипло и протянул руку, взял коробок, небрежно повертел в руках. Будто чёртовы спички действительно стоили внимания, прямо сейчас, когда даже мышцы не слушались толком.  
Для Дайки это было всё равно что выжать мокрую футболку, действие – отсрочка, Куроко понимал, и вот так, со стороны, лучше было видно, насколько глупыми и жалкими они оказались. Они пришли сюда, едва ли понимая, зачем. Аоминэ выдвинул коробочку, осторожно вынул спичку, чтобы не задеть головку влажными пальцами, чиркнул о шершавую тёрку. В сумраке, под шум дождя, зачадило тонкое пламя.   
Куроко ощущал, как мир вокруг него сжимается до беспрецедентно малого масштаба – кусок земли под мостом. Расстояние в два шага. Когда Дайки не был на площадке, не держал в руках мяч, он был будто заряженный пистолет, оставленный в покое на столе.  
Ожидание может длиться вечно, даже если это лишь несколько секунд, за которые сгорит жалкая щепка. Обугливаясь и сгибаясь, спичка истончалась, объятая безжалостным бесплотным огнём, и пламя это жёлтыми полумесяцами обводило Аоминэ зрачки – почти страшно.   
Это можно было бы принять за ритуал, эдакое священное действо, попытку усмирить собственных демонов, но Дайки поднял на Куроко глаза, и не было в них ни намёка на покой и смирение.  
Аоминэ смотрел так, что от его взгляда что-то сжималось внутри и готово было разорваться на кровавые ошмётки – больно и страшно. Пламя разрасталось, подбиралось к пальцам, Дайки смотрел, и Тэцуя чувствовал себя голым, беззащитным и вскрытым, будто вся темнота, всё вожделение и жажда, что были скрыты там, ринулись разом и сожрали его. Живьём.   
Куроко подошёл к Аоминэ – два шага, – сел перед ним на корточки и задул спичку.   
– Обожжёшься же, – сказал он. Аоминэ ничего не ответил. Он схватил Тэцую сзади за шею – пять горячих пальцев на седьмом позвонке – и притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
Боль отрезвила бы его, огонь всё же был горячее кожи, но спичка уже валялась в грязи под ногами. Да и слишком долго она горела.  
Аоминэ крепко прижался губами к губам Куроко, опалил рваным выдохом и лизнул жадно, ещё и ещё, прихватил зубами, не давая ответить. Мог бы – сожрал бы всего с потрохами, а так лишь целовал без устали, глубоко – совсем не как в первый раз, и рука сама собой легла на белую шею, к сонной артерии, и пульс бился в ладонь. Куроко упёрся руками в его колени, то ли ловя равновесие, то ли удерживая его самого, и проскользнувшие по бёдрам пальцы сжались в кулаки, сгребая лёгкую чёрную ткань брюк. Из них двоих он, наверное, никогда этого на самом деле не боялся.   
Аоминэ не понимал, как можно быть таким слабым и таким сильным одновременно.  
– Я смотрю, рассказывать «всё» ты не собираешься, – пробормотал Тэцуя, откидывая голову, пронзая взглядом из-под ресниц.   
– Слова подобрать не могу, – ответил Дайки сипло, оставляя губы, целуя мягко от скул и вниз, по плавной линии челюсти.   
– Неужели так сложно? – крепко за волосы, рывок назад, не больно, по-настоящему – нет, никакой боли между ними, никогда, и глаза у Тэцуи серьёзные, холодные и бездонные. Не бывает прекрасной поверхности без ужасающей глубины.   
– А вдруг солгу? – прошептал Аоминэ.  
Слова, они как ключи, главное найти верный, но Дайки в этом был плох, и ему всегда приходилось полагаться на лом, грубо, но доходчиво. Тэцуя знал его, он вообще знал людей, а Дайки особенно, и тем смешнее – нелепее – было то, как же он всё это пропустил. Надо было спросить, узнать секрет – на будущее; Тэцуя открыл рот, мажа влажными губами, зубами по чужим пальцам, но услышал только тягучий, низкий стон, запоздало понял, что рождён тот был в его собственной груди, странно, но не стыдно. Аоминэ схватил его за ворот футболки и потянул вверх и вперёд, к себе на колени, чтобы бёдра Куроко легли на его собственные, грудь к груди, и гораздо удобнее теперь было обнимать – реализация доброй половины мокрых подростковых снов.  
Куроко упирался ладонями сначала в холодную стену – по обе стороны от головы, потом в плечи Дайки – сжимал до синяков, распасовщик ведь, пальцы сильные у него, удар – тоже, и голова всё кружилась, и глубоко внутри сладко ныло и болело. Тэцуе бы собрать рассыпавшийся рассудок свой, объединить рваные мысли, но Аоминэ гладил большими пальцами по ложбинкам за ушами, по спине широко, по жилистым рукам, дразня касаниями у краёв футболки, вдавливал ладони в напряжённые мышцы, сбивал, и всё с ним было на грани, на первых инстинктах – поймай мяч в последний момент.   
Будто мост должен был вот-вот рухнуть им на головы и погрести под собой, и надо было скорее успеть почувствовать вкус, поймать дрожь – не от холода вовсе, никто уже не пытался смотреть в глаза, опущены или нет веки, всё одно – темно, и плиты моста подхватывали неровные вдохи, разнося их – что-то пошлое, поставленное в соседней квартире на максимальную громкость. Почему-то казалось, что сидя вот так они были ближе друг к другу, чем когда либо, от этого в голове шумело и тело горело, как в лихорадке, сжигая само себя в жажде контакта – не случайного, нет, только здесь, только так. Лоб, губы, щёки, запястья – навстречу, хаотично, и не понять было, отдавали они или пытались получить, жадность это была или щедрость.  
– Я бы мог объяснить, – усмехнулся Дайки, совсем невесело, обнимая крепко, руками под футболку, кожа к коже, – но ты же не поверишь.  
После такого во что угодно поверишь, Тэцуя откинулся назад, насколько было возможно натягивалась тугая леска от рёбер до рёбер.  
– Если у тебя так плохо со словами, – сказал он хрипло, прижимая палец к тонким губам Аоминэ, – то обойдись без них.  
Дайки взглянул насмешливо, он всегда был опаснее, чем от него ждёшь, и белые зубы сомкнулись на миг, кусая, давая почувствовать жар и влагу рта.   
– Ты же выдохнешься, а я не закончу.  
– Управься за два тайма, – сказал Тэцуя, и прозвучало это, как приказ.

Иногда он смотрел так, что, кажется, от этого кровь прожигала вены.

Дождь прекратился разом, будто капли его растворились в остаточной летней жаре. Рваные лоскуты грозы устремились на восток, и закатное солнце, из последних сих цеплявшееся за чистый горизонт, окрашивало их в кроваво-красный. Золотой свет пронизывал подступавшие сумерки, бликами рассыпался по воде канала, искрил во влажном воздухе и рассеянным теплом проникал под мост. Дюймов ему не хватало, чтобы дотянуться до белой спины Куроко, по которой медленно ползла вверх футболка – мокрая ткань вверх, а капли пота вдоль позвоночника вниз, и тени вырисовывали линии мышц.  
До чего же глупо: там, на площадке, Аоминэ не знал, что делать, касался словно хрусталя, не разбить, не испортить ничего – страшно, если не привык беречь, то после потери научишься, а теперь целовал, обнимал жадно нетерпеливыми руками, оттягивал ворот футболки и невесомым следом чертил полосы по ключицам, вдыхал запах волос – можно – и дурел от ощущения рук Тэцуи на собственном теле, от его хватки на шее и частых поцелуев по оголённым плечам. Как два идиота, сорвавшиеся из-под купола цирка, без страховки, было уже не остановить, и Дайки знал, что не сможет остановиться, и сам не заметил, как потянул вниз пояс Куроковских джинсов, как вжикнула молния. Звук – гром.  
Тэцуя замер, напрягся каждой мышцей, словно загнанный зверь, и рванулся в сторону, встать.  
– Стой, – выдохнул Дайки резко, беря его лицо в ладони, удерживая на месте. – Спокойно, – прошептал он, уговаривая, губами по щеке, будто слов его было достаточно, чтобы снять все барьеры. – Спокойно, я сказал, – сквозь зубы, оглаживая поясницу, бока и поджарый живот. – Смотри мне в глаза, Тэцу. Смотри в глаза. И дыши, понял? Дыши.  
И Куроко не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как дышать, цепляться ослабевшими руками за съехавшую с плеч Дайки рубашку и стонать в голос, жалко и запредельно громко – для него, вечно тихого и незаметного. Обтянувшие колени джинсы натирали кожу, и нервные окончания были как оголённые провода. Всё это было неправильно, не по правилам, не так и не там, какого-то чёрта вообще происходило: рука Аоминэ – неуверенно, и ему ведь страшно, – у него в штанах, под резинкой боксеров. Набат пульса по барабанным перепонкам, и жар, и голод, и темнота эта проклятая прямо перед глазами – чужие до предела расширенные зрачки. Куроко ничего не оставалось, с самого начала.  
Аоминэ никогда не представлял, каково это – держать в своих руках кого-то, что так часто и громко дышит.   
Куроко просто никогда не представлял, и звуки из тёмно-красного рта всё скатывались в низкие, жалкие стоны – слушай и запоминай, лови.  
Самому тесно в штанах, и в руке чужой эрегированный (да какая разница?) член – ахренительное доверие, если подумать, и, казалось бы, куда ещё интимнее, если всё нежнее водишь пальцем по головке, будто подбираешь тональность, а ведь было же не в теле дело.   
Ритм был неровный и странный, у Дайки никак не получалось считать, ни вслух, ни про себя; дрочить кому-то и себе ведь не одно и тоже, но Куроко всё одно выгибался навстречу, толкался в ладонь, сводя напряжённо брови – ему не нужно было на самом деле ни нежно, ни осторожно, и даже в этом они подходили друг другу идеально, то ли притёршиеся, то ли изначально созданные так.  
Не стыдно, совсем нет, но до ноющей боли в груди мало, и сколько же ещё, гадал Тэцуя, как долго будет так мало?  
Перенасыщенные секунды растягивались на вечность, всполохами отмечались перед глазами, и даже хватай воздух гортанью – кислорода было недостаточно. Но именно среди этого марева Аоминэ нашёл старые, истерзанные в неосуществлённых разговорах слова, и стал шептать их: сбивчиво, на ухо, сквозь кривую усмешку. Рассказал, как бесил его Кисэ – сначала своей невежественностью, потом своим гипертрофированным дружелюбием. Чёртов золотистый ретривер, лез под ноги, лез к Куроко. Хотелось сломать ему нос, дважды, и скинуть в канаву. Как ненавидел Акаши. За то, что вытащил Тэцую из третьего зала, за то, что втянул его во всё это, протащил его через всё это и бросил, развалившегося на части. Как ненавидел и себя тоже, и как часто хотелось обнять, чтобы кости трещали, и каким глупым был, что не делал, а шёл рядом, раздирая пальцами дырки в карманах.  
– И даже сейчас, Тэцу, понимаешь, я знаю, что тебе тяжело слушать, ты бы, может, по морде мне дал, обязательно, если бы ноги держали, я знаю. Но не замолчу, потому что это уже привычка – оставить в тебе как можно больше следов. Связать тебя со мной. Ты же моя чёртова тень, ты всегда должен быть ею.  
Дайки говорил, и этого было слишком много, просто – слишком, словно за все прошедшие годы разом, рассчёт по дням, и Куроко сгорбился, уткнулся Аоминэ в шею, прячась, ему и так было почти достаточно, без слов, а теперь стало совсем невыносимо. Дайки шептал ещё что-то, он вообще много чего сказал, касаясь губами поалевшего кончика уха, знал, что каждая фраза – автограф, метка, но Тэцуя отчётливо запомнил врезавшееся в сознание, ожогом на черепе: «Люби только меня».  
«Замолчи», – хотел закричать Тэцуя и только сжал на тёмной ключице влажные от слюны зубы, выталкивая воздух из лёгких. От наслаждения, от сладкой боли, от ужаса и восторга трещали и выпрямлялись все сломанные когда-то, искалеченные об ограничения и сросшиеся кости его чувств. То, что должно – обречено – было сдохнуть, оставленное им самим, нелепым незаметным парнем, и вот это пугало – сильнее всего, потому что как бы люди ни умнели, на какой бы виток эволюции ни выходили, а ядерные боеголовки контролировать было легче, чем любовь.   
Всё, что угодно, лишь бы Аоминэ замолчал.   
Куроко откинулся назад с ощущением, что вот-вот сорвётся в овраг. Пальцы его, кажется, онемевшие, медленно заскользили по белой майке, ниже и ниже, Тэцуя посмотрел Дайки в глаза и приложил раскрытую ладонь к выпуклости на его штанах, пальцами к бетону, чтобы ближе, сильнее, и надавил, будто собирая в горсть. Аоминэ вздрогнул, и последнее его слово на выдохе превратилось в стон, а самого Тэцую будто прошибло электрическим током, от руки и по телу, до сбоя синусового ритма. По ощущениям – ничто, если сравнивать с самим Дайки.   
– Видишь, что ты делаешь? – спросил Тэцуя, будто обвиняя, и так бы оно и звучало, если бы не мутный взгляд его и послушание-отклик на каждое касание.  
– Смотрю во все глаза, – уверил его Дайки, дразня через силу, и притянул рывком ближе, целуя исступлённо подставленные веки.  
«Разве может быть так, – думал Куроко пока ещё мог думать, – до пьяной одури, до темноты в голове?»  
Скрывшееся за горизонтом солнце стягивало с небосвода последние закатные лучи, и сумерки опрокидывали на Токио беззвёздную прохладную ночь. Где-то один за другим глохли непринятые вызовы, срывались с листьев последние капли, но для Аоминэ и Куроко всё было потом – и стыд, и кривой неловкий разговор, и долгий путь в мокрых тряпках через весь город в молчании, и поспешный, на последней секунде, поцелуй в висок.   
Грубая, грязная работа, но судьбе, в сущности, было всё равно.

6

 

– Ты уверена, что сможешь всё это съесть? – спросил Куроко, тактично указывая на гигантскую пирамиду мороженого. Вообще-то, вторая ваза за час: пломбир, клубника, банан, эспрессо по бокам – и плохо становилось от одного вида, но вежливость – прежде всего.  
Момои только улыбнулась и подвинула блюдо ближе, стоявший у столика зонт окрашивал её волосы в синеватый цвет.  
– Я понимаю, что девушка должна есть мало, как птичка, но не могу отказать себе в сладком, – сказала она, откладывая сотовый и загребая ложкой слой шоколада. – Должно быть, повезло ещё, что я не толстею. Всё в сиськи уходит.   
– Сацуки-сан...  
Куроко чуть не подавился коктейлем, и воспитанная девочка Момои тут же ойкнула и покраснела, смущаясь собственных слов. Впрочем, это не помешало ей протянуть Тэцуе салфетку.  
– Ты ничего не слышал, – пропела Момои, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, что превращала её в красивого монстра, и Куроко предпочёл просто промолчать. Он привык, что люди вовсе не то, чем они кажутся.   
Душный жар лета давно растворился в лёгком ветре сентября. Словно позолоченные, шуршали густые кроны деревьев, и всё быстрее проносились над городом слои бегущих куда-то облаков. Сердце билось ровно, гладко, столики в кафе были почти пусты, мимо по дороге нескончаемым потоком неслись сверкающие автомобили. Куроко провожал взглядом толпу мелькавших равнодушных прохожих, попивал клубничный коктейль, и внутреннее состояние его, пожалуй, можно было бы выразить словом «спокойствие». Эдакий мёртвый штиль.  
– Хочешь? – Сацуки плавно протянула Куроко ложку мороженого, с виду – великая искусительница, разве что одетая.   
Тэцуя всегда был ей не по зубам.  
– Нет, спасибо. Пока воздержусь.  
– Поверить не могу, – фыркнула Момои, – ты всё ещё не выздоровел.  
– Прости, – Тэцуя был непреклонен.  
Момои тяжело вздохнула, совсем чуть-чуть до переигрывания, и сказала как бы между прочим, соскребая белую холодную стружку:  
– Как ты вообще умудрился простудиться в середине августа.  
Вместо ответа Куроко обхватил губами трубочку и втянул остатки пены из коктейля, шух-шух, прозрачная пластмасса захрипела пустотой. Куроко был уверен, что Момои уже сама всё знала, а если и нет, ни к чему Тэцуе было её расстраивать.   
Он не смог бы объяснить, даже если бы захотел. Слова застревали где-то глубоко, не доходя до глотки, не покидали его тщедушное тело. Стоило бы заказать ещё стакан.  
Когда-то давно Момои плакала и рассказывала Куроко, как же больно, обидно, непередаваемо плохо, когда то, что ты создал, объединил и считал своей семьёй, вдруг распадается на части. Скалящие пасти, враждебные друг другу части. Момои рассказывала взахлёб, давясь слезами, словно сам Куроко никогда не кричал и не ревел так, будто в солёной воде этой была его разрывающаяся от боли душа.  
Куроко грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям и сжал пальцами трубочку. Он очень   
рано понял, что существуют вещи, которые тебе просто нужно пережить.

Пей клубничный коктейль и переживай.

– Ты уже привыкла к новому расписанию? – спросил Тэцуя, отставляя пустой стакан, ведя по столешнице невидимую черту.  
Сацуки легкомысленно махнула ложкой, краем глаза глянула на экран мобильного.  
– Я тебя умоляю, Курокушка, – сказала она, одной мимикой выражая всё своё презрение к любым трудностям, – у меня никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы что-то организовать. Карту кампуса, правда, пришлось учить два дня, там от корпуса до корпуса по десять минут ходьбы. А с появлением планшетов я вообще чувствую себя богом времени. Ну, до тех пор, пока батарея не разрядится – каждый раз обидно.   
– Но?.. – Куроко вопросительно вскинул брови.  
– Что «но»?   
Тэцуя молча смотрел на Момои, такой серьёзный и простой одновременно, смотрел и словно душу выворачивал, и кто знает, что он там видел, этот мальчишка, который изучал и читал людей, как книги.   
– Ладно, – выдохнула Сацуки, сдаваясь, – хорошо. Знаешь, я просто так часто мыслю обо всём теперь. Подумай только, как мы живём. Это ведь непрекращающийся забег, со школьной скамьи, класс за классом, – пальцы Сацуки, как ножки, вышагивали по кромке вазы. – Учиться, зубрить, терабайты ненужной информации в год. А оттуда в университет, прыжком. Поднатужься и вперёд, беги-беги-беги, и вечный этот груз ответственности на плечах, и все говорят, что мы должны быть готовы ко взрослой жизни, а что, чёрт возьми, представляет из себя эта взрослая жизнь? Никто из нас по-настоящему не знает. И кому я там буду нужна, в этой жизни? – Момои посмотрела на Тэцую так, будто ждала, что он прямо сейчас даст ей ответ. Ответ, которого не было ни у кого.  
– Ты боишься, что сделала что-то неправильно, Момои-сан? – сказал Тэцуя, скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос, и бездушные глаза его пугали, он даже салфетку не мял, сидел ровно, и это было словно разговор с призраком. Лучше всех Момои понимал парень-фантом.  
– Ха, да. Я боюсь. У нас ведь нет времени подумать, мы как на конвейере, – Сацуки запнулась, снова взглянула на Куроко. – Я просто не хочу на третьем курсе вдруг осознать, что мне надо было поступать не на экономиста, а на автомеханика.  
Куроко бросил взгляд на её ухоженные белые руки, приятно-розовые кончики пальцев и аккуратные ноготки, что выстукивали марш по экрану мобильника.   
– Только скажи, и я попрошу отца взять тебя в мастерскую, – улыбнулся он, вскидывая брови, и Сацуки не выдержала, прыснула и рассмеялась, тихо и мелодично.  
– Буду иметь в виду. А ты сам-то не боишься, Курокушка?  
– Есть другие вещи, которых действительно стоит бояться, – ответил Тэцуя, и кто-то когда-то уже говорил нечто подобное до него.   
Пустой стакан играл на солнце, и мороженое медленно оседало от тепла. Пора было менять тему, сворачивать от черты.  
– Та девушка, с твоего потока, – припомнил Куроко, – с короткими светлыми волосами. Как успехи?   
– Подбиваю клинья, – поделилась Момои с радостью и легкомысленно откинула волосы с плеча. На твёрдой почве за глупышку сойти было легче, и как же она любила Куроко за то, что с ним было так просто. – У неё знатный характер, похуже Дай-чана, но так даже интереснее. Мне нравится. Полагаю, это уже диагноз, а? – улыбнулась Сацуки, и Куроко покачал головой.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что это из-за Тэйко ты перешла в другую лигу, – признался он.  
– Ой, Курокушка, не перекладывай свою вину на других, – рассмеялась Момои, но, увидев абсолютно растерянный взгляд, осеклась. – Шучу, шучу. Мне с самого детства больше нравились девочки. А вот играть интереснее было с мальчиками. Они были как-то душевнее и веселее, – Момои снова взглянула на экран мобильника. Ещё мальчишки никогда не успевали вовремя, и с ними невозможно было что-то чётко спланировать.  
Сацуки задумчиво посмотрела куда-то Куроко за спину и подозвала официанта, попросила ещё пару меню.  
Густой поток людей продолжал медленно двигаться мимо, и даже в тени зонта спускавшееся с зенита солнце слепило глаза. Фигура Мурасакибары возвышалась над скопищем низкорослых японцев, словно башня, и его такого – высокого, сутулого – было ни с кем не перепутать. Щурясь на солнце сквозь пряди волос, он небрежно забрасывал в рот чипсы и лениво передвигал свои бесконечно длинные ноги, в отличие от других, нелепых и скованных, нисколько не боясь кого-то задеть и покалечить. Шедший рядом с ним Мидорима казался меньше, но так же подчёркнуто серьёзно поблескивали на солнце стёклышки его очков, а вровень, улыбаясь от уха до уха, плёлся неунывающий и весёлый Такао, весёлый такой наверняка от того, что не пришлось сегодня тащить рикшу. Через дорогу за пешеходным переходом звенел и искрился мягкий голос Кисэ, как всегда смешанный с девчачьим щебетанием и смехом.   
Не бывает таких совпадений. Не с ними. Они исчерпали свой лимит в средней школе.  
Куроко перевёл взгляд на Момои. Чёртова интриганка.  
– Что ты сделала? – спросил он, уже чувствуя то, что ещё не должен был.  
– Пара звонков, честно-честно, – улыбнулась Сацуки, сгребая со стола телефон, будто всё было хорошо, будто это просто встреча старых друзей, но вина, настоящая, уже отпечаталась на её лице, загнанностью в глазах. – Курокушка, не ненавидь меня, пожалуйста. Не ненавидь, хорошо?  
Сацуки встала, переставив зачем-то вазу с мороженым, и поспешила прочь под тенью множества зонтов к тротуару, а Куроко смотрел ей вслед и не видел, и падал куда-то, и гадал: справа или слева?   
Слева.  
Аоминэ вышел откуда-то сзади, узнаваемый по мягким шагам, прошёл мимо, по левую руку, пододвинул стул и сел напротив, лицом к лицу, и когда заговорил, голос его был низким, а звуки – тягучими.  
– Привет, Тэцу.

Кто-то что-то делает, а тебе приходится с этим жить. 

Шуршали от ветра страницы меню, хлопала редко ткань зонта. Куроко медленно разлепил пересохшие разом губы и ответил, бесстрастно, как всегда:   
– Давно не виделись, Аоминэ-кун.  
Простая формальность, всё равно, что сказать «я вижу тебя». Дайки соблюдал её только потому, что важным считал минимум манер, и если уж откровенно, когда они с Куроко смотрели друг другу в глаза – цеплялись взглядами – то это было скорее «только тебя и вижу». Глаза у Дайки были всё такие же тёмные, он молчал – формальности кончились, а Куроко всё равно должен был спросить:  
– Момои-сан тебя позвала?  
Где-то в толпе Ацуши кружил визжащую Сацуки на руках.  
– Нет. Это я велел ей позвать тебя, – Дайки пожал плечами, – но она вечно перебарщивает с указаниями.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Не верю в судьбу, если помнишь. Приходится полагаться на себя.  
Куроко вскинул брови.  
– У тебя есть мой номер.  
– Ты бы не взял трубку.  
Аоминэ перестал быть болтливым много лет назад, может, и это ему было лень – густая кровь или ещё что, – но за это время он научился вкладывать в краткие фразы всё, что другие излагали бы в абзацах.  
Тэцуе было всё равно, он понимал тогда, понимал сейчас. Только вот сейчас он смотрел на Аоминэ, и губы ныли, и надо было избавиться от этого, и не хотелось, до слез. Поэтому приходилось говорить.  
– Ты разве не должен быть в Штатах?   
Наверное, приставь Куроко ствол к его подбородку, Аоминэ удивился бы меньше.  
– Ты знаешь? – спросил он, хмурясь, и тут же исправился, потому что – ну конечно знает, но не это главное, совсем нет. – Как давно?  
Куроко читал людей, Аоминэ читал Куроко, но сейчас и его пробирало от закованного в ледяную броню спокойствия.  
– Момои как-то проболталась, ещё в мае. Упоминала, что ты подал документы. Я тогда очень удивился на площадке. Обычно первокурсники выезжают в университет за месяц. Ты не должен был быть здесь.  
Медленно, но верно, простой стол в кафе превращался будто в другую галактику, безымянную и очень далёкую, за несколько миллиардов лет, куда ни звуки не пробивались, ни свет. Дайки смотрел на Куроко, пристально, как он всегда делал, сверху вниз, нечитаемо, и пытался понять, как же так... Пока догадка, простая и от того ещё более болезненная, не пришла ему в голову.  
– Ты думал, что я сбежал, – Аоминэ наклонился вперёд, кладя руки на стол, сметая иллюзию преграды.  
Куроко не сдвинулся с места, из них двоих самообладания у него было больше. И «позволил сбежать» было бы правильнее, ведь действительно позволил, щадя будто ребёнка, на которого всё никак не взвалят ответственность.   
– Я предположил, что так тебе легче.  
Если бы Аоминэ не задохнулся от бешенства, то заорал бы, точно заорал, а так только его шёпот пригвоздил Куроко к месту. Как же хреново, что власть над тобой люди берут сами.  
– Ниху... Никому так не легче, Тэцу, – отрезал Аоминэ, сквозь сжатые зубы. – Кому так вообще может быть легче?!  
– Это ты мне скажи.  
Куроко не добряк, не слабак, не глупый ребёнок, он просто правильный, как-то по-своему, так, что поставит на колени, так, что перед ним может быть стыдно – Дайки всегда было; и вот сейчас стыдно потому, что у Тэцу взгляд – пуля навылет, за каждый день радиомолчания, за каждый сон, за кипяток в ванной, который не смывал следы, за это чёртово кафе и фразы вокруг да около.  
«Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, то говори».  
Аоминэ отрыл рот и понял, что слишком трезвый для этого, что пальцы охвачены тремором, и тут же запнулся, срываясь на мат, а ведь так избегал при Куроко, старался.  
– Блять, Тэцу, я...  
Скрипнула визгливо спинка стула, зашатался круглый стол, и лицо Куроко стало близко-близко. До удушья.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, глядя Дайки в глаза. – Так сильно, что мне всё равно, любишь ли ты меня. И это не проходит, как я ни старался. И оно сжирает меня изнутри. Понимаешь?   
Солнце может выжечь все тени. Теоретически, ведь на выжженной пустой земле нет теней. И это то, чего Аоминэ всегда ожидал – что он спалит Куроко дотла. Но сейчас это Тэцуя сидел напротив него, решительный и злой, и спрашивал: «Ты согласен на меня? Ты не боишься? Мы – будем?» И дико это было, и сознание накрывало ватной тишиной.  
– Да, – ответил Дайки, почти касаясь чужих губ; безымянная галактика разбилась вдребезги. – Со мной та же фигня.  
– Вот как, – прошептал Тэцуя, переводя взгляд от глаз Дайки на губы и обратно.  
– Ага, – Аоминэ качнулся назад, посмотрел испытующе, вдыхая кислород, кажется, впервые за последние несколько минут. – Ты же осознаешь, что после всего... хрен я куда денусь? Буду держать тебя за руку, звонить по ночам, еду тебе таскать.   
«И зажимать по углам, и ревновать, и ставить кружки на верхнюю полку, и укрывать, и родинки считать, и позвонки целовать».  
– Как-нибудь переживу, – Куроко сглотнул и медленно отстранился, ватными ногами цепляя ножку стола. Он только что будто подписал контракт собственной кровью. – Они идут, – предупредил он, кивая в сторону дороги. Оттуда, минуя столики, приближались бывшие игроки Тэйко, с Такао на подпевках, и шли они как сорок семь ронинов в свои лучшие годы.   
– Да плевать! – однако Дайки тоже сел ровнее, потому что ровно сидел Тэцуя, но напоследок сказал, будто иголкой пришивая: – Не смей исчезать потом. Я тебя найду, даже если не возьмёшь трубку.  
Баскетболисты обрушились радужным вихрем – посыпались приветствия, заскрипели по плитам ножки сдвигаемых со всех сторон стульев.  
– Вы поглядите, – промурлыкал Кисэ, звонко щёлкая по грязной посуде, – да мы чужие на этом празднике жизни!   
– У тебя что ни день, то праздник, будь скромнее, – Ацуши плавно сгрёб к себе вазу с растёкшимся пломбиром, Мидорима невозмутимо предложил ему зажатую между двумя перебинтованными пальцами ложку.  
– Мурашка, это моё, – Сацуки надула щёки, как обиженный ребёнок, но глаза её смеялись, даже когда Ацуши взглянул на неё с выражением злой собаки.  
– Тебе жалко, что ли?  
– Предложи ей бартер, – посоветовал Аоминэ, усмехаясь, почти естественно, – лет в пять у неё что угодно выменять можно было.  
Кисэ хмыкнул, раскрывая меню.  
– Интересная черта для леди.  
– Бартер? – Мурасакибара невозмутимо вскинул брови, и образ простушки ссыпался с Момои песком.   
– Окей, давай сюда свой мобильник, – сказала она, закидывая одну стройную ногу на другую.  
Ацуши протянул ей телефон.  
– Без проблем.   
– И ты, Курокушка, тоже.   
Поднялся гул голосов. Тэцуя удивлённо взглянул на призывно раскрытую ладошку.  
– Я, кажется, говорил, что воздержусь от мороженого пока.  
– Так, тихо, – воскликнул Кисэ заинтересовавшись. – То, что она делает, уже похоже на план.  
– Тогда пора кричать «ложись», – пробурчал Дайки, и Такао прыснул от смеха, тут же заслужив от Мидоримы изничтожающий взгляд.  
Синтаро внимательно посмотрел на Момои, и ему, пожалуй, следовало бы пойти в полицейскую академию с таким въедливым взглядом.   
– Зачем тебе наши сотовые? Телефонные номера собираешь? – у него что броски были точные, что вопросы в цель.   
– В целом, да, – Момои не видела смысла отпираться. Парни непонимающе переглянулись, и она, не выдержав, прошептала восторженно: – У меня есть идея!  
– Ложись, – подытожил Дайки, отворачиваясь к официанту.  
Рёта указал на него карающим перстом.  
– Эй, ты обижаешь девушку.  
Обиженная Сацуки фыркнула и откинула волосы за спину, обдав сидящих ароматом дорогих духов. Из всех присутствующих ниже неё был разве что Тэцуя, но Момои, когда хотела, была способна на кого угодно смотреть сверху вниз. А сейчас, в дополнение к её обычной уверенности, девушку поддерживало сознание собственной непоколебимой правоты, а убеждённая в чём-то женщина, как известно, может приравниваться к асфальтоукладывающему катку.  
– Аоминэ, – изрекла она, будто считая, и указала невзначай на друга детства. – Три уличные драки в начале лета, ещё пять под конец, из них один привод. Конечно, всё обошлось, но… Это у человека, которому колено лишний раз почесать лень...  
Если мог Дайки выглядеть более скучающим, то разве что во сне, за что угодно он мог чумиться виной, но не за сбитые костяшки, а Куроко его вечная невозмутимость на этот раз несколько подвела, и не его одного – Мидорима посмотрел на Дайки поверх очков, будто завуч на закоренелого хулигана, и это ведь он столько ещё не знал, из самых плохих периодов бомбардира.  
– ...Кисэ Рёта, – продолжала Сацуки, – с каждым годом всё красивее, но на протяжении всего лета стабильно звонил мне и ныл раз в неделю о том, как ему, звезде глянца, скучно.   
– Тебе тоже звонил? – удивился Мурасакибара, не вынимая ложку изо рта, и Кисэ, успевший пригубить свой чай со льдом, подавился от такой вопиющей бестактности.  
– Куроко Тэцуя, вон там сидит, тихий и невинный, как будто не доводил здесь каждого хоть раз до сопливых слёз. (Кроме Дай-чана, конечно). Его черти понесли куда-то в разгар ливня, и Курокушка чуть не схватил воспаление лёгких. Лучше бы схватил, потому что как минимум дважды его видели на уличных играх в районе канала Мёгуро, – голос Момои выразительно колебался в диапазоне частого гостя радиопередач, она снова была собой – сентиментальным красивым монстром, и разве что Аоминэ и Тэцуя уловили те особые ноты, которые, как насмешливый знак, предназначались именно им. – Про Мурашку мне вообще говорить страшно. В начале сентября мне звонил его отец, потому что у Ацуши пропал аппетит.  
– Заметно, – хмыкнул Такао, потешно поджимая губы – стекленная ваза с мороженым почти полностью опустела, не считая лужицы цвета крем-брюле в центре. – Эй, постой, Момои-сан, а почему отец Мурасакибары звонил тебе?  
Этот неловкий вопрос Сацуки обрекла на забвение, ибо секреты «Поколения Чудес» оставались их секретами, даже если речь шла о подобной мелочи, и это было одной из тех немногих черт, которые Аоминэ в ней действительно уважал – осознанно.   
– Так мне продолжать? – спросила Момои, стуча ноготками по полупустому стакану шоколада, и если кто и собирался ответить положительно, то голос Мидоримы отбил желание.  
– Мы уже поняли, что ты не зря пошла на финансового аналитика, – сказал он, поправляя очки. – Говори уже, к чему ты ведешь, Момои.  
Сацуки улыбнулась, мило, совсем не притворяясь, и пояснила:  
– Ох, Син-тян, это же простая истина. Вы все свихнётесь к чёрту без баскетбола.   
С громким всасывающим звуком Ацуши облизал ложку, и это было единственным, что нарушило молчание. Куроко закусил губу, перебивая одной болью отголосок той, старой, и как-то так вышло, что каждый на секунду всё же посмотрел в его серьёзные, внимательные глаза. Возможно, никто из них не рисковал подхватить пневмонию этим летом, не маялся от любви и не сидел сейчас, прижав колено к ноге Аоминэ, но каждый – Тэцуя знал – точно так же однажды чуть не сошёл с ума в четырёх стенах, терзаемый призрачными ощущениями игры, и каждый боялся этой новой жизни, в которой не было ничего знакомого. И каждый считал, что университетские команды – это безбожно скучная фигня. Им уже всего было мало.  
– Ладно, допустим, – Кисэ небрежно отставил свой чай и прижал палец к губам, дурацкая привычка, которая его так раздражала. – Что ты предлагаешь?  
Сацуки крутанула лежавший на столешнице телефон, пластик противно заскользил по керамике.  
– Я обзвоню всех ваших бывших сокомандников. Поговорю с каждым. Составлю список. А потом все заинтересованные соберутся на неделе где-нибудь в спортзале, и вы сыграете случайным составом.   
Такао подался вперёд.  
– Случайным? – повторил он. – То есть, допустим, Кисэ и Куроко с ребятами Тоуо против Мидоримы и Аоминэ в составе Сэйрин? Я правильно понял?  
Момои склонила голову к плечу, улыбаясь, и хитрый блеск в её глазах был лучшим ответом.  
– Ахуеть, – Такао упал обратно на стул. – Такое надо будет показывать по национальному телевиденью, – сказал он, вызывая снисходительные улыбки, и снова повторил: – Ахуеть. Это же сколько денег.  
– Продолжишь материться при девушке, и я тебя в любом спортзале до смерти загоняю. Лично, – сказал Мидорима непринуждённо, и, беря во внимание его педантичность и верность слову, угроза была вполне реальна. Разобравшись с нахохлившимся Такао, он обратился к Сацуки. – Прошу прощения за него. Возвращаясь к делу, как ты планируешь формировать команды?  
Момои пожала плечами, у неё было несколько вариантов. Но Тэцуя, не задумываясь, ответил за неё.  
– Жеребьёвкой, – сказал он так, будто не могло быть сомнений, и Аоминэ не сдержался, ухмыльнулся, потёрся бедром о его колено.  
Пока кто-то говорил, гадал, доедал мороженое, Аоминэ и Куроко сидели лицом друг к другу и пытались не показывать, как огромное, светлое, простое и одновременно невероятно многогранное глупое счастье, что они только что создали – они, не судьба – разрывало их изнутри на части. Оно было у них одно на двоих, вот и стремилось объединиться, и не важно, сколько тьмы в нём было, сколько разрушающей силы.  
Хотя, они с Аоминэ были просто слоном в комнате. И кто-нибудь обязательно бы заметил эту особую ауру, что ещё в средней школе витала вокруг них, если бы Сацуки не вскинула вдруг голову и не закричала, портя образ взрослой сознательной студентки.  
– Ками-сама! Ака-чан, да ты же вылитый оябун в этом костюме!  
Вылезши из такси Акаши насмешливо вскинул брови; в дорогом костюме-двойке он действительно походил на молодого босса якудза, и позже никто так и не смог разобраться, почему Куроко и Аоминэ залились истерическим смехом.


End file.
